L'Arlésienne (n173)
by Carods
Summary: Derrière chaque grand criminel se cachent des admirateurs de son travail et Raymond Reddington n'échappe pas à cette règle. L'Arlésienne se rend compte que c'est à travers la Blacklist qu'elle pourra enfin rencontrer le Concierge du crime et elle est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.
1. Vanessa Hardgrave

Le soleil rayonnait au-dessus du National Mall et cet après-midi du mois de mai s'annonçait des plus radieux. Les enfants trop jeunes pour être à l'école jouaient et riaient aux éclats sous le regard attentif de leurs parents. Les vastes allées longeant la pelouse regorgeaient de promeneurs, de joggers et, au grand amusement des passants, d'un labrador couleur chocolat poursuivant un des nombreux écureuils du parc. Le petit rongeur vint se percher sur un banc puis, de là, sauta sur une branche basse et termina sa course dans un grand chêne, loin des jappements du chien. Ce dernier, ne désespérant pas, s'était assis au pied de l'arbre et attendait, la langue pendante.

 _« Winston ! »_ , s'écria une voix au loin, _« Winston, reviens ici ! »_

Winston reconnut bien la voix de son maître mais s'abstient de bouger. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser gagner cette affreuse petite boule de poils : elle allait bien descendre un jour, et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de l'attendre.

 _« Winston ! »_

La voix se fit plus pressante. Elle appartenait à un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, légèrement essoufflé. Son regard se posa alternativement sur le chêne abritant la proie de Winston, sur ledit garnement, et enfin sur l'occupante du banc, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

 _« Ce chien ne tient pas en place. »_ , lança-t-il. _« Mettez-lui sous le nez un écureuil ou une souris, et vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va aller l'attraper ! »_.

Vanessa leva la tête vers lui et un mince sourire éclaira son visage. Un jour ordinaire, elle aurait suivi toutes les aventures de Winston et de son ami l'écureuil avec passion. Elle se serait probablement levée de son banc pour aller gratter le chien entre les oreilles et aurait échangé des banalités avec son maître. Mais ce vendredi après-midi du mois de mai si ensoleillé ne répondait pas à la définition de jour ordinaire et Vanessa était trop préoccupée pour engager la conversation. Mark, car c'est ainsi que le jeune homme s'appelait, vit qu'il était préférable de ne pas insister. Il tira doucement Winston par le collier et, après quelques tentatives, celui-ci accepta enfin de bouger. Juste avant de tourner au coin de l'allée suivante, Mark laissa son regard dériver vers la jeune femme qu'il n'avait connu qu'un instant. Malgré la distance, il pouvait sentir la tension qui l'enveloppait à la manière d'une brume des matins d'hiver et, pendant une fraction de seconde, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais, il crut la voir le regarder, comme si ses yeux lui demandaient à sa place de revenir vers elle.

La scène n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes et Vanessa aurait aimé qu'elle se prolonge. Elle se sentait si seule sur ce banc et n'aurait pas été contre un peu de compagnie. Cependant, les instructions qu'elle avait reçues sur son téléphone la veille étaient claires : elle devait venir seule et s'assurer de le rester. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua 14h59. Dans moins d'une minute, elle serait fixée. Son estomac se tordit un peu plus et elle se sentit nauséeuse, bien qu'elle n'ait rien mangé depuis son déjeuner avec Linda le midi précédent.

 _« Vanessa Hardgrave ? »_

Elle sursauta. Une mince silhouette vêtue d'un costume bleu sombre s'était glissée à côté d'elle et avait prononcé son nom dans un murmure.

 _« O… Oui, c'est bien moi. »_ , parvint-elle à balbutier.

Le messager lui remit une longue enveloppe de papier kraft et s'en alla comme il était reparti, sans un bruit, sans un mot, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question. Vanessa décacheta le pli et en tira d'abord une photographie. Deux yeux sombres incrustés dans une face porcine la fixaient. Au recto étaient inscrits un nom, une adresse en ville et une heure. Elle secoua l'enveloppe et fit tomber dans sa main une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide incolore. Elle glissa le tout dans son sac à main puis se leva. Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Cela faisait à présent quatre mois qu'elle attendait ce moment. La peur d'échouer la tourmentait mais elle était si près du but. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et, en vérité, elle n'en avait pas envie. Sa vie était sur le point de changer radicalement et, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient depuis sa rencontre avec le messager, sa peur elle-même se transformait en excitation. Si Mark l'avait croisée à nouveau à ce moment-là, il aurait pu ne pas reconnaître la jeune femme d'apparence frêle et apeurée qu'elle était quelques instants auparavant. Laissant ses craintes faner sur le banc de bois verni, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du parc.

À 15h05, en ce vendredi après-midi du mois de mai si ensoleillé qui n'était pas un jour ordinaire, Vanessa Hardgrave quittait le National Mall pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Cinq heures plus tard, si tout se déroulait comme prévu, Vanessa Hardgrave serait connue de tous les habitants de Washington. Plus important encore, Vanessa Hardgrave serait connue de Raymond Reddington.


	2. Viktor Pravin

En ce samedi matin, alors que le week-end commençait à peine pour la plupart des Américains, la semaine continuait pour Elizabeth Keen. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir pris un seul jour de repos depuis que Raymond Reddington était entré dans sa vie. Les journées s'étaient enchaînées, chacune apportant son lot de rebondissements. Gina Zanetakos, Anslo Garrick, Lord Baltimore… autant de noms inconnus d'elle il y a tout juste un an et qui désormais faisaient partie de son quotidien, simplement parce qu'un homme avait un jour décidé qu'elle seule se verrait dévoiler sa Liste noire. La Liste noire. Liz n'avait jamais détesté quelque chose d'immatériel autant qu'elle détestait la Liste noire. Elle avait beau se répéter que, sans elle, le monde serait bien plus dangereux, cette maigre consolation n'était rien face aux bouleversements qu'elle avait entraînés dans sa vie.

Ces pensées assaillirent Liz plus que jamais au moment où elle entrait dans sa cuisine. Sans Raymond Reddington et sa fichue liste, Liz ne se serait pas retrouvée seule, debout sur le carrelage froid d'une pièce vide. L'air serait empli d'une odeur de pancakes mêlée aux arômes de café. Tom serait là. La pensée de Tom suffit à la faire frissonner. Si elle l'avait eue en face d'elle, elle l'aurait probablement tué, mais en même temps, une part d'elle-même, la Liz qui était toujours amoureuse de son mari, aurait voulu qu'il soit là, pour rire avec elle, l'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait seule, à avaler son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse avant de filer au bureau.

Dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bâtiment top-secret, elle fut surprise de constater que Reddington s'y trouvait déjà. L'affaire qu'il allait leur présenter devait être des plus sérieuses, se dit-elle, autrement, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de se déplacer. Lorsqu'il la vit, un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

 _« Lizzie ! »_

Elizabeth était à chaque fois aussi surprise de constater l'effet positif que sa simple présence semblait avoir sur l'humeur du concierge du crime. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à rejoindre l'équipe réunie autour de la table et Liz comprit qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à attendre son arrivée avant de commencer. Une fois qu'elle se fut rapidement assise sur la chaise qu'il lui désigna, il s'adressa à elle comme si elle était la seule personne dans la pièce, faisant fi des quatre autres personnes qui venaient d'attendre Elizabeth en sa compagnie pendant de longues et silencieuses minutes.

 _« Lizzie, je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de Vanessa Hardgrave »_.

 _« Bien sûr »_.

Il aurait fallu ne pas habiter à Washington pour ne pas avoir entendu parler de Vanessa Hardgrave. Le visage de la jeune femme passait en boucle sur toutes les chaînes de télévision locales et son nom servait de titre à un article considérablement long du Washington Post. À vingt heures précises, Vanessa Hardgrave s'était rendue dans un restaurant du centre-ville où elle avait rendez-vous avec Viktor Pravin, banquier de quarante-six ans. Trente minutes plus tard, son corps avait été emporté par l'institut médico-légal de Washington où, plus tard dans la soirée, le médecin légiste avait pu confirmer comme cause de la mort ce qu'il avait pressenti dès son arrivée sur les lieux, à savoir une intoxication à l'arsenic. _« Ce sera plutôt un empoisonnement qu'une intoxication, d'ailleurs »_ , avait-il prévenu le policier en charge de l'enquête. Il avait alors hoché la tête vers la jeune femme, toujours assise à la table encore dressée, à l'exception d'un verre de vin rouge, emporté précautionneusement par l'équipe scientifique. Le lieutenant Walter Erhard s'était approché d'elle. À cet instant, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui de la même manière qu'elle avait regardé le propriétaire du magnifique labrador du parc quelques heures plus tôt, avec une douceur et une crainte mêlées de nostalgie, sachant déjà à l'avance qu'elle avait tout perdu. _« Je ne vous mentirai pas, c'est moi qui l'ai tué »_ , avait-elle avoué dans un souffle quasi-inaudible, si bas que Walter dut se baisser pour l'entendre, _« mais vous ne saurez jamais pourquoi »_. Elle avait glissé dans sa grande main la petite fiole de verre à présent vide et n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis.

Liz avait brossé ce rapide tableau en quelques minutes. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers Reddington, attendant qu'il prenne la suite.

 _« Voyez-vous, Lizzie »_ , enchaîna-t-il, _« j'ai ma petite idée de pourquoi cette belle jeune femme en apparence si tranquille est devenue en l'espace d'une nuit une meurtrière de sang-froid digne de Marie Besnard »._

 _« Vous voulez bien nous éclairer ? »_

 _« À cause de moi. »_

Liz réprima un sourire. Reddington avait une haute estime de lui-même, elle le savait, mais de là à ce qu'une jeune femme sans histoires soit prête à tuer pour lui, il y avait une sacrée marge. Lorsqu'elle lui en fit la remarque, ce fut autour de Red de sourire.

 _« Je devrais peut-être m'expliquer. Je ne connaissais pas Vanessa Hardgrave mais l'homme qu'elle a tué, Viktor Pravin, m'a rendu plusieurs services par le passé. C'était en vérité quelqu'un de très fiable, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le soit plus. Oh, rien de grave pour mes affaires, un grain de sable dans mon désert, mais un grain de sable peut vite coincer un engrenage et il aurait fallu que je m'en occupe à un moment ou à un autre »._

 _« Vous avez donc engagé Vanessa Hardgrave pour tuer ce Pravin ? »_ , demanda Ressler.

 _« Dieu du ciel Donald, où allez-vous chercher une histoire pareille ? »_ , s'exclama Reddington avant d'éclater de rire. _« Vous avez tout de même raison sur un point »_ , reprit-il, _« cette chère Vanessa a bien été engagée par quelqu'un pour éliminer Viktor, mais pas par moi »_.

 _« Par qui, alors ? »_

 _« Voilà la question à un million de dollars, Lizzie »_.


	3. La rose rouge

Reddington passa la main dans la poche intérieure de son pardessus gris pâle et en tira une rose rouge flamboyante qu'il tendit à Liz. Nonobstant les joues légèrement rosées de la jeune femme et le sourire narquois de Ressler, il poursuivit :

 _« Lizzie, connaissez-vous l'Arlésienne ? Et avant de répondre, cessez de martyriser cette pauvre fleur ! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une pièce à conviction. »_

Sans un mot, Elizabeth posa la rose aux pétales froissés et à la tige à demi cassée et se lança dans un bref récapitulatif du mythe de l'Arlésienne, ce personnage que l'on ne voit jamais mais qui tire les ficelles en coulisses, fantôme aux commandes de l'histoire, dans l'ombre des protagonistes.

 _« Aucune mention d'une rose rouge dans l'histoire. »_ , conclut-elle.

 _« Dans l'histoire de mon Arlésienne, il y en a une. »_

 _« Votre Arlésienne ? »_ , répéta Harold Cooper, intrigué.

 _« Depuis 2007 jusqu'à hier soir vingt heures, sept meurtres ont été commis selon le même mode opératoire. Empoisonnement à l'arsenic au cours d'un repas au restaurant, commis par des jeunes femmes au casier judiciaire vierge qui ont toutes sans exception avoué le crime avant de se murer dans le silence, laissant les enquêteurs les plus habiles perplexes quant à la recherche d'un éventuel mobile. Rajoutons à cela que ces femmes n'ont aucun lien avec leurs victimes »._

 _« Les victimes ont un lien avec vous »_. Elizabeth venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

 _« C'est ce que j'ai compris au numéro quatre. Ha, Santigo Perez… »_ , se remémora Reddington d'un ton rêveur, _« quelqu'un n'a pas dû apprécier qu'il me fournisse trois fois de suite la mauvaise marque de cigares. Je veux bien que Fidel Castro préfère les Cohiba, mais mon cœur appartient aux Montecristo, c'est comme ça »_.

 _« Bonjour mademoiselle, cinq mille dollars en liquide pour vous si vous tuez ce monsieur là-bas. Pourquoi ? Parce que Mr. Reddington préfère les Montecristo. »_ , singea Ressler.

 _« Vous devriez parler plus souvent avec un accent féminin, Donald, cela vous va à ravir. Par contre, pour le mobile, vous n'y êtes pas encore tout à fait »._

 _« Elles ne font pas ça pour l'argent »_. Pendant que Red et Ressler étaient occupés à s'envoyer mutuellement des piques, Elizabeth avait reconstitué le puzzle. Ces jeunes femmes vulnérables et influençables sont recrutées pour tuer des personnes qui sont pour elles d'illustres inconnus. Le lien entre elles est indécelable car inimaginable. Quel inspecteur, aussi rusé et expérimenté soit-il, aurait-pu imaginer, ou croire, s'il s'était trouvé au bureau de Poste à cet instant, que ces femmes se transformaient du jour au lendemain en meurtrières pour le numéro 4 des personnes les plus recherchées au monde par le FBI ? Parce que, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître à Liz, Reddington avait raison : il était la cause de leur folie meurtrière.

 _« Elles font ça pour vous rendre service. Mauvaise marque de cigares, banquier défaillant, probablement de mauvaises opérations financières… aucune des sept victimes ne connaissait la femme qui l'a tuée mais toutes vous connaissaient vous, et toutes vous avaient causé plus ou moins de tort. C'est assez ingénieux. La police se contente d'y voir un meurtre inexpliqué mais si quiconque venait à fouiner un peu plus loin et tombait sur vous, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y faire ? Aux yeux du monde, vous êtes en cavale, et ce ne serait que sept meurtres de plus à ajouter sur votre compte… vous n'êtes pas à ça près »._

 _« Bien que je sois en désaccord avec votre dernière phrase, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus »_. Reddington regarda sa protégée avec bienveillance. _« Vous êtes brillante, Lizzie. J'espère que l'on vous le répète souvent. En effet, quelqu'un a pris l'habitude de s'en prendre à des personnes de mon entourage qui, disons, avaient perdu en fiabilité. Le lendemain de chaque meurtre, je reçois une rose rouge. Vous le comprendrez, celle du bureau m'a été remise ce matin. Oh, inutile de l'envoyer au labo, cela ne donnera rien, croyez bien que j'ai déjà essayé. Pas une empreinte, pas une trace ADN, que ce soit sur la fleur ou la carte qui l'accompagne, sur laquelle est inscrit le nom du défunt »_.

La suite de l'histoire correspondait à ce que Liz avait imaginé. À partir du moment où il s'était rendu compte de sa connexion avec les victimes, Reddington avait enquêté sur les jeunes femmes et était parvenu à la conclusion que quelqu'un les manipulait. Il avait rendu une dizaine de visites plus ou moins amicales à des partenaires, amis ou ennemis, mais aucun d'eux n'était derrière tout ça ou n'avait la moindre information.

 _« Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber »_ , admit-il, _« après tout, cette manipulatrice de l'ombre, cette Arlésienne, ne me causait pas véritablement de tort »._

 _« Pourquoi la mettre sur la Liste maintenant ? »_

 _« Parce que si quelqu'un doit faire le ménage dans mes relations, c'est moi et uniquement moi »._

Liz frissonna en entendant la voix grave marteler ces mots. Elle avait parfois beau l'oublier, Raymond Reddington restait un fugitif et le fait qu'il se comporte si bien avec elle ne faisait que rendre plus effroyables encore ces rares moments où il redevenait le criminel redoutable qu'il était.

 _« Cela signifie deux choses. »_ , reprit Red sur le même ton, calme mais menaçant comme une tempête au-dessus de la mer, _« Premièrement, la personne qui se croit en droit de décider à ma place doit apprendre qu'elle est aussi loin qu'on puisse l'être d'avoir raison. Deuxièmement, si cette personne est au courant des tracas qui m'ont opposé à ces individus, c'est qu'elle connait le fonctionnement interne de mon organisation »._

 _« Vous avez une taupe »_ , comprit Cooper, _« et vous voulez notre aide pour la coincer »_.

 _« Ma taupe, Harold, a tué sept de vos concitoyens en l'espace de huit ans et s'en est sorti en faisant porter le chapeau à sept jeunes femmes manipulées. Je vous l'accorde, les victimes n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur et vous n'avez peut-être pas beaucoup d'estime pour les assassins. Mais il reste néanmoins que ma taupe, Harold, a brisé quatorze vies. Vous pensez que le seuil pour intéresser le FBI est atteint ou le fait que je trouve un maigre avantage à cette enquête est rédhibitoire ? »_.

Un silence glacial tomba sur le bureau de Poste. La température paraissait avoir chuté de deux degrés et même la mouche posée sur l'épaule de Ressler n'osait pas battre une aile pour s'envoler. D'un signe de tête, Harold Cooper donna son accord et regagna son bureau. Reddington se dirigea vers la sortie où l'attendait Dembe, laissant la rose rouge de mauvais augure sur le bureau autour duquel les quatre membres restants de l'équipe se demandaient dans quelle direction était parti le véritable directeur de l'unité.


	4. La Conciergerie

Après le coup d'éclat, Liz s'était plongée dans la lecture des dossiers de police sur les trois premières victimes de l'Arlésienne. De l'aveu-même de Reddington, il ne s'était rendu compte du lien entre lui et les meurtres qu'à compter de Santiago Perez, quatrième de la liste. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas enquêté sur Milan Silvanis, Zoey Risto et Stanislas Cornel, comme elle le faisait à présent, mais il avait pu passer à côté de quelque chose. Cependant, au bout de quarante-cinq minutes et à peu près autant de gorgées de café, elle était parvenue à la conclusion que non, rien n'avait échappé à Reddington, ou plus vraisemblablement à Mr. Kaplan, pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien de concluant pour qui savait Red mêlé à l'affaire, strictement rien pour qui ne le savait pas. Frustrée, Liz se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle rencontra le regard de Ressler, puis celui de Samar. Tous deux répondirent à ses interrogations silencieuses par la négative d'un signe de tête : ils avaient aussi fait chou blanc. De là où elle se tenait, Liz pouvait voir au travers des stores à demi-entrouverts Harold Cooper assis à son bureau, plongé dans la paperasse, sans doute pour oublier sa brève altercation avec Reddington. Seul Aram semblait absorbé dans ses recherches. Sur son visage sérieux se reflétaient les pages qu'il faisait défiler sur son écran d'ordinateur. Liz s'apprêtait à appeler Red pour lui annoncer l'état des investigations, à savoir un vide sidéral, lorsque l'informaticien fit un bond hors de sa chaise.

 _« Venez voir ! »_ , s'écria-t-il, parvenant à peine à masquer son ton triomphant, _« je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »_.

Samar, qui se trouvait le plus près, se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle vit ce que lui montrait Aram.

 _« Ha ça, pour avoir trouvé quelque chose, tu as trouvé quelque chose. »_ , murmura-t-elle.

Ressler et Liz, qui ne voyaient pas encore l'objet de la curiosité des deux autres agents, s'étonnèrent du sourire qui se profilait sur les lèvres de l'agent Navabi. Leur surprise s'éteignit lorsqu'Aram fit pivoter l'écran vers eux. Il affichait la page d'accueil d'un site internet tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique : un fond noir, des liens vers des rubriques inscrits en caractères blancs, quelques publicités sur le côté. Un site classique, en somme. Moins classique en revanche était l'image servant d'en-tête : l'avis de recherche de Raymond Reddington et la photographie vieille de plus de vingt ans associée encadrant le nom du site, écrit en lettres de feu.

 _« conciergeducrime (point) com »_ , lut Ressler.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, aucun des quatre agents ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Raymond Reddington avait un fan-club. La découverte n'était pas si nouvelle que cela pour Liz et Ressler, l'un et l'autre ayant déjà eu l'occasion d'y aller, l'un dans le cadre de son enquête sur Reddington, l'autre dans le cadre de ses cours de psychologie criminelle à Quantico.

 _« J'ai d'abord cherché du côté des roses », expliqua Aram, « J'ai essayé de recouper les ventes de roses rouges dans la ville au moment où les meurtres ont été commis mais vous n'imaginez pas le nombre que cela représente ! Impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Et puis, je me suis rappelé de ce que tu as dit, Liz. Elles font ça pour rendre service à Mr. Reddington. Mais pourquoi aider un criminel en cavale en tuant des membres de son entourage ? Vous vous souvenez quand la presse n'a pas arrêté de parler du mariage de Charles Manson ? C'est en me souvenant de ça que j'ai compris »._

 _« L'Arlésienne recrute des fans de Reddington »_ , enchaîna Liz, _« des femmes qui feraient n'importe quoi pour le rencontrer ou, au moins, se faire bien voir de lui »_.

 _« Exactement »_ , confirma Aram, _« et je me suis dit : quel est l'endroit idéal pour faire ce genre de chose ? La réponse s'est imposée : Internet. Cela colle d'autant plus que Reddington n'en est pas friand et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne lui soit pas venu à l'idée de chercher la réponse à cette énigme en ligne. Il est de la vieille école, messages dans les petites annonces du soir et tout… Enfin, à partir de là, je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps. Pas mal de pages Facebook, de comptes Tumblr, une bonne série de tweets mais le plus probant, c'est ce site. Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose »._

Aram se mit à pianoter rapidement sur son clavier et de nombreuses lignes de code défilèrent sur l'écran, comme si de minuscules fourmis vertes s'étaient brusquement mises à courir au milieu des pixels.

 _« Vous voyez ? La méthode de cryptage utilisée est ultra sophistiquée, le code est impénétrable. Impossible de savoir où le serveur est basé, quel est l'hébergeur, qui est l'administrateur, rien. »_

 _« Ça ne cadre pas avec l'idée que l'on se fait d'un site géré par une mère de famille désœuvrée en manque de sensations fortes »_ , nota Samar, _« mais parfaitement avec celui d'une maniaque aveuglée d'admiration pour Reddington : folle mais suffisamment censée pour couvrir ses arrières »_.

 _« Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que c'est tellement bien fait que je n'ai aucun moyen de faire parler ce site. C'est encore une impasse »._

 _« Tu devrais demander à Keen de t'aider, je suis sûre qu'elle est inscrite »_ , ironisa Ressler.

 _« Comment tu sais ? »_ , s'exclama Liz, feignant d'être choquée, _« Oh ! attends, c'est toi « donlovesred52 » ? »_

Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, les deux agents réexaminèrent la page d'accueil, sous le regard d'un Raymond Reddington rajeuni de vingt-cinq ans. Une rubrique invitait à lire sa biographie, une autre se targuait de faire la liste de ses crimes et une dernière recensait les sites partenaires, parmi lesquels figuraient des sites similaires dédiés à des figures plus ou moins connues de la criminalité. Si fixer l'écran avait pu leur apporter des réponses, c'est une pluie de ces dernières qui se serait abattue sur eux. Ils décidèrent alors d'abandonner et, sur l'avis d'Elizabeth, d'aller rendre visite à Vanessa Hardgrave.

S'ils avaient eu accès à l'interface du site, ils auraient pu savoir que cinq personnes étaient actuellement connectées sur . Une adresse correspondait à la leur, bien que, pour des raisons de sécurité, ce furent des coordonnées australiennes qui s'affichèrent. Trois autres adresses appartenaient respectivement à une étudiante en droit pénal, une employée de bureau de Pennsylvanie et un garde-forestier des montagnes norvégiennes. La dernière adresse se trouvait à Washington et, si Aram avait pu l'obtenir, elle l'aurait mené droit à l'appartement spacieux de l'Arlésienne. Comme chaque soir après son travail, elle s'assit à son bureau en pin massif, dans son fauteuil de cuir. Elle se versa un verre de vin rouge qu'elle but par petites gorgées tout en naviguant sur son site. Si, comme l'avait suggéré Ressler, Elizabeth avait été inscrite, elle aurait su que le site ne se limitait pas à trois rubriques. Pseudonyme et mot de passe vous ouvraient la porte secrète de la Conciergerie, section du site où les initiées pouvaient discuter entre elles. C'était la Conciergerie qui faisait office de purgatoire pour les proies de l'Arlésienne. Elle était justement en train de penser à Vanessa. Une fois de plus, la mission avait été un succès. Cependant, comme à chaque fois, son bonheur n'était pas complet. Reddington ne réagissait pas, ni pour la remercier, ni pour l'arrêter. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait pas compris ce qu'elle faisait pour lui ? Elle en doutait fortement. Un homme tel que Ray, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, était forcément au courant de son existence. Pourquoi alors un tel silence ? L'impatience la gagnait et une fièvre, accentuée par les effluves du vin, s'empara d'elle. Elle en avait assez d'attendre dans l'ombre. Si Reddington ne réagissait pas rapidement, il faudrait qu'elle passe à la vitesse supérieure.


	5. À qui la faute ?

La grille se referma devant elle dans un grincement sonore, marquant la fin de la promenade quotidienne, et Vanessa se retrouva à nouveau enfermée. Pour le moment, elle avait la pièce pour elle seule. Sharon, sa compagne de cellule, était à l'isolement. Sharon était le genre de femme qui n'hésitait pas à protéger les nouvelles venues, pas plus qu'à défigurer quiconque venait à lui manquer de respect, à elle ou à ses protégées. Si Johanna avait envie de se moquer du tatouage en forme de colombe qu'elle avait sur le poignet gauche, grand bien lui fasse, mais il ne fallait pas ensuite qu'elle vienne se plaindre d'avoir le nez cassé. Sharon Davis se faisait respecter, ce qui impliquait parfois d'en payer le prix pendant vingt-quatre ou quarante-huit heures. Sans elle à ses côtés, Vanessa se sentait plus vulnérable. Les autres détenues ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup et certaines ne se privaient pas de le lui faire comprendre. Elle espérait simplement que l'aura de Sharon serait suffisamment forte pour que personne n'ose s'approcher d'elle. En s'asseyant sur son matelas, très inconfortable, Vanessa se rendit compte que, dans l'ensemble, elle s'était plutôt bien adaptée à la vie carcérale. Elle faisait plus d'exercice, mangeait trois repas chauds par jour, passait beaucoup de temps à lire. Paradoxalement, elle avait plus de liens avec l'extérieur que lorsqu'elle vivait dans son petit appartement de Washington. Elle connaissait Sharon, les gardiennes, la bibliothécaire et s'était même liée à Norah, sa collègue de la lingerie.

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, elle avait parlé avec sa mère. Barbara Hardgrave avait pris le premier avion depuis le Nebraska lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. La petite femme aux cheveux gris et aux traits tirés s'était sentie oppressée par les murs de béton qui se refermaient sur elle lorsqu'un gardien l'avait conduit au parloir et son cœur avait raté quelques battements lorsque elle avait vu, de l'autre côté du miroir, sa fille dans la tristement célèbre tenue orange. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Barbara sut qu'elle avait pris la pire décision de sa vie en laissant partir sa fille dans la capitale alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-huit ans.

 _« J'aurais dû te dire de rester »_ , lui avait-elle dit d'une voix tremblante de remords, _« tu étais trop jeune pour que je te laisse toute seule. Si tu n'étais pas partie, tu ne serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui »_.

 _« Si tu n'avais pas essayé de contrôler ma vie, peut-être que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui »_ , avait répliqué la jeune femme, avant de se taire à nouveau. Cela ne servait à rien de polémiquer, le mal était fait. Vanessa avait su depuis le collège qu'elle partirait tôt de chez elle. Ce fut le lendemain-même de son anniversaire, par un mot sur la table de la cuisine, et elle n'avait pas reparlé à sa mère depuis. Cette femme avait été la honte de son existence, et la voir là devant elle, toute larmoyante, ne faisait qu'exacerber la haine qu'elle avait à son encontre. Elle avait brutalement raccroché et était partie dans la cour, bouillonnante.

Inconsciemment, elle comprenait qu'en tentant d'échapper au joug de sa mère, elle était tombée sous la coupe encore plus malveillante de la femme de la Conciergerie, la mystérieuse MBR. Cette nuit-là, bercée par les ronflements paisibles de Sharon émanant de la couchette du dessus, elle s'était demandée comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Était-ce vraiment à cause de Raymond Reddington ? À cause de MBR ? De sa mère ? Ou d'elle-même ? Aucune réponse ne lui paraissait plus favorable qu'une autre, ou plus véridique, et y penser n'avait que pour effet de la replonger dans ce cercle vicieux qui la faisait passer de la rage au désespoir en passant par la peur et la honte. Quitte à se voiler la face, à se mentir et à mentir au monde entier, elle préférait se convaincre jusqu'à en être persuadée elle-même qu'elle faisait cela pour Raymond Reddington. Oui, il la fascinait. Oui, elle avait tué pour lui. Et personne, pas même elle, ne devait pouvoir lui enlever cela.

Toutes ces pensées avaient défilé dans la tête de Vanessa en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures uniquement. Elle n'avait pas prononcé plus de vingt mots depuis son arrestation mais son esprit tourbillonnait. Calme en apparence, une vraie tempête se déchaînait à l'intérieur de son esprit, comme s'il ne retrouverait plus jamais le repos. Se mélangeaient les traits de sa mère, du jeune homme du parc, de Reddington, de Sharon, du policier venu l'arrêter. Un enchevêtrement sans fin de visages et de noms qu'elle avait renoncé à tenter de démêler. Si rien ne faisait sens, elle n'avait besoin d'être sûre que d'une seule chose : Raymond Reddington la connaissait, et c'était la plus grande chose qu'elle avait jamais accomplie en vingt-six ans d'existence.

C'est cette jeune femme perdue que Donald Ressler et Elizabeth Keen rencontrèrent après sa seconde promenade quotidienne au pénitencier pour femmes de l'État de Virginie.

 _« Vanessa ? Je suis l'agent spécial Elizabeth Keen, du FBI, et voici mon collègue, l'agent Ressler. Vous voulez bien nous dire ce qui vous a poussé à tuer Mr. Viktor Pravin ? »_.

Même si elle ne laissa rien paraître, Vanessa tressaillit en entendant ce nom. Viktor Pravin. Elle ne se souvenait même plus qu'il s'appelait comme ça mais, effectivement, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu sa petite main grassouillette au-dessus de la table du restaurant, elle se souvenait que c'était ce nom qu'il avait prononcé. _« Viktor, avec un k, pas avec un c, je ne suis pas classique, moi »_ , avait-il plaisanté. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à lui jusqu'à alors ? Au fond, la réponse à sa question, c'était lui. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était là, à répondre à des questions des agents du FBI. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse de mauvais placements avec l'argent de Reddington. S'il avait fait son travail correctement, tout cela ne serait rien arrivé.

 _« Vanessa ? »_. Même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue, Liz répéta la question mais Vanessa ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendue. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'écoutait pas, mais elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Liz décida alors de changer d'approche.

 _« Connaissez-vous un homme dénommé Raymond Reddington ? »_

Cette fois, Vanessa ne put masquer le tremblement que le nom provoqua en elle et elle venait de donner à Liz la réponse positive que celle-ci attendait. À sa grande surprise, l'agent Keen se leva, la remercia et entraîna son collègue interloqué au dehors.

 _« Tu peux me dire pourquoi notre interrogatoire n'a duré que quarante-cinq secondes ? »._

 _« Elle ne dira pas un mot, ça saute aux yeux »_ , répondit Liz en se dirigeant vers la sortie, _« je pense qu'elle ne sait plus du tout où elle en est, ni si elle sait très bien pourquoi elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait. Par contre, quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Reddington, tout son corps m'a répondu qu'il avait quelque chose à voir dans l'affaire. Et ce quelque chose, on le connait déjà, c'est le site. Tout ramène à ce site »._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »_

 _« On rentre. Et une fois arrivée au bureau, je m'y inscris, ce sera notre meilleure chance »_.

Ainsi, Liz et Ressler remontèrent dans leur SUV, laissant derrière eux une Vanessa Hardgrave plus perdue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, car elle avait atteint un point de non-retour, emprisonnée à la fois dans son corps et dans son esprit. En voyant la prison se refléter dans son rétroviseur, Ressler ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'effet dévastateur que Raymond Reddington pouvait avoir sur une jeune femme vulnérable. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur Liz et, alors qu'ils roulaient vers Washington, il se prit à espérer qu'elle ne se retrouverait jamais dans une telle situation.


	6. La taupe

De retour chez elle, Liz alluma son ordinateur. Elle avait préféré visiter le site à l'écart de ses collègues. Non pas qu'elle eut quelque chose à leur cacher mais, même si elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer, elle avait la sensation que tout ce qui se rapportait à Raymond Reddington la concernait plus à elle qu'à l'unité. Elle se sentait donc plus à son aise dans le cocon protecteur de sa chambre. Rapidement, elle retrouva la page affichée plus tôt par Aram. Cette fois, elle cliqua sur un bouton qu'ils avaient ignoré précédemment, celui conduisant à l'inscription. Dans le champ lui demandant son pseudonyme, elle nota d'abord tout simplement Liz. Machinalement, son regard se reporta sur l'en-tête du site et rencontra celui de Reddington. Alors, presque d'instinct, sans qu'elle ne comprenne trop pourquoi, elle sut qu'il fallait plutôt opter pour Lizzie. Une minute plus tard, elle était au courant de l'existence de la Conciergerie, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. C'était par ce biais que l'Arlésienne contactait les jeunes femmes. Avec la protection qu'elle avait placée autour du site, devenu impénétrable, rien ne laissait suspecter que derrière la vitrine d'un fan-club douteux se cachait une machination destinée à assainir l'empire de Raymond Reddington. _« La façade idéale »_ , se dit Liz.

Visitant le site, elle fut intriguée par le fait qu'il n'y avait que peu de messages mais le mystère se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'elle vit que les membres pouvaient se contacter de manière privée : l'Arlésienne avait ajouté une sécurité de plus pour garantir le secret de ses opérations. En tout et pour tout, la Conciergerie se composait de sujets de présentation des membres, le reste se faisant dans l'ombre. C'était à présent autour de Lizzie de poster le sien. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris durant sa courte enquête, c'est que l'Arlésienne visait des proies faciles : il fallait donc qu'elle renvoie l'image d'une jeune femme fragile pour attirer son attention. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit vite compte que, contrairement aux autres opérations sous couverture qu'elle avait eu à effectuer jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pas franchement à inventer une histoire. La sienne suffisait amplement. En quelques phrases, elle se livra ainsi à l'inconnue, sans trop toutefois en dévoiler, sachant que ses collègues, voire Reddington, pourraient être amenés à lire ses messages. Un petit paragraphe brossa le portrait de Lizzie, trente ans, récemment orpheline, récemment divorcée, sans enfant, avec un travail pesant… elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller beaucoup plus loin. Elle avait le sentiment que cela suffirait à attirer l'Arlésienne. En attendant une réponse, elle s'éloigna de son ordinateur. Elle se fit une tasse de thé en pensant à ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Vu de l'extérieur, il est vrai que sa vie n'avait rien de réjouissant. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle n'arrivait pas à se considérer comme malheureuse.

L'annonce de Lizzie ne resta pas longtemps sans être lue. L'Arlésienne avait épuisé son stock de boucs-émissaires et il lui fallait se renouveler. Aussi, elle guettait le site à l'annonce d'une nouvelle venue. Cet après-midi-là, deux personnes avaient fait leur apparition dans les colonnes de la Conciergerie. La première se présentait comme un retraité du New Jersey qui prétendait avoir connu Reddington au début des années 2000, ce qui fit sourire l'Arlésienne. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert son site, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui affirmaient connaître Raymond, certains allant même jusqu'à avancer qu'ils en étaient très proches. Or, elle avait étudié le personnage depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que, si l'on était en contact avec lui, on ne s'en vantait pas, au risque de recevoir des visites fort déplaisantes. La seconde annonce la retint plus longtemps. De filles paumées en manque de sensations fortes, elle en voyait défiler et c'était toujours parmi elle qu'elle trouvait la perle rare. À ce titre, cette « Lizzie » pouvait être exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se saisit alors d'un téléphone prépayé posé à côté d'elle et appela le seul numéro enregistré. À vingt kilomètres de là, le même type d'appareil se mit à vibrer sur le siège passager d'une vieille Ford, garée sur le parking d'un fast-food. Killian Edison, son propriétaire, essuya ses doigts graisseux sur une serviette en papier posée sur ses genoux, y déposa avec précaution le reste de son hamburger, et décrocha.

 _« J'ai du travail pour toi »_.

Killian travaillait pour l'Arlésienne depuis ses débuts. Un jour, sept ans auparavant, il s'était retrouvé sur le trottoir de la prison du comté, n'ayant en tout et pour tout qu'une montre et dix dollars, après y avoir purgé dix-huit mois pour des affaires de drogue. C'est alors qu'il avait reconnu son ancienne voisine de palier. Il avait au départ cru à une coïncidence, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Mais, en y réfléchissant, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire là d'autre que l'attendre, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître ? Et en effet, après qu'il se soit approché d'elle, elle lui avait proposé un travail. À sa demande, il devrait suivre certaines personnes et lui en faire un rapport complet. D'autres fois, il devrait leur remettre une enveloppe. S'il ne posait pas de questions et lui rapportait de bonnes informations, il serait payé cash. Killian n'avait pas hésité beaucoup avant d'accepter. Bien sûr, il s'était vite aperçu que les jeunes femmes à qui il remettait les enveloppes étaient accusées de meurtre. La première fois que c'était arrivé, il avait failli tout abandonner. Il était entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il avait compris que cette femme dont, malgré lui, il avait fini par tomber amoureux, s'était servie de lui pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce soir-là, elle avait pris le temps de tout lui expliquer. Ce soir-là, il avait compris pourquoi elle l'avait choisi à lui : non pas parce que, des mois durant, ils avaient partagé le même couloir d'immeuble, mais parce qu'il lui arrivait de travailler pour Raymond Reddington. Ce soir-là, il avait compris que s'il voulait jamais avoir une chance d'être avec celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie, il faudrait qu'il soit l'homme qui lui permette de rencontrer Reddington. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas accomplir cette mission. Il devint alors le lien entre les jeunes femmes et les victimes, homme de l'intérieur pour le compte de l'Arlésienne.

Ainsi, il nota rapidement l'adresse IP que l'Arlésienne lui dictait et, sitôt raccroché, se mit en route. Si Liz avait utilisé les ordinateurs du bureau pour s'inscrire, elle aurait profité des canaux cryptés du FBI, qui situent le bureau de Poste quelque part vers Melbourne. En revanche, rien ne protégeait sa maison et Killian n'eut aucun mal à la trouver. Il se gara sur le trottoir d'en face et attendit. Peu de temps après, il put prendre plusieurs clichés de Liz, qui s'était accoudée à sa fenêtre pour prendre le frais. Il fit passer les photos dans un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale normalement réservé aux autorités et trouva une correspondance dans la base de données fédérale. Agent spécial Elizabeth Scott Keen. Killian reconnut instantanément ce nom, mais il lui fallut un moment de plus pour savoir où il l'avait entendu. Depuis peu, dans les rangs des fidèles de Reddington, les rumeurs couraient sur ses relations avec cette Elizabeth mais personne n'osait formuler d'hypothèse à haute voix. Ce n'étaient que des bruits de couloir, des murmures dans le sillage de Reddington, et toute l'affaire empestait le mystère.

Lorsque Killian rapporta ces informations à l'Arlésienne, il crut qu'elle allait littéralement sauter de joie. Pourtant, selon lui, il n'y avait pas matière à se réjouir. Comment convaincre un agent du FBI de commettre un meurtre ? Lorsqu'il lui fit part de ses craintes, l'Arlésienne éclata de rire.

 _« Tu ne vois donc pas ? »_ , dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue, _« Bien sûr que non, tu ne vois pas. Tu es tellement naïf ! J'ai toujours eu à l'esprit la possibilité qu'un jour, notre… travail intéresse la police, mais crois-tu vraiment que c'est une coïncidence que ce soit justement cet agent qui apparaisse dans nos vies ? Non, Killian, ce n'est pas le FBI qui est après nous. C'est Ray »_.

Elle s'écarta de son amant, avant de continuer :

 _« C'est Ray, tu comprends ? »_ , exulta-elle, _« Il s'est enfin décidé à s'occuper de moi ! Et toi et moi allons faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas déçu. »_

Après toutes ces années, l'Arlésienne avait enfin réussi à piquer la curiosité de Raymond Reddington. Maintenant, il lui fallait son attention, et c'est par Elizabeth Keen qu'elle allait l'obtenir.


	7. L'appât

Elizabeth n'avait toujours reçu aucune réponse à son annonce dans la Conciergerie. Peut-être n'intéressait-elle pas l'Arlésienne ? Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée : elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter comme ça : il fallait qu'elle attire l'attention de la femme mystérieuse. Lassée d'attendre, elle décida de retourner au bureau de Poste afin de mettre le reste de l'équipe au courant.

 _« Quoi de neuf ? »_ , lui demanda Aram dès qu'elle eut passé la porte.

 _« Pas grand-chose »_ , soupira-t-elle, _« j'ai juste découvert une partie secrète du site. La Conciergerie. Ne rigole pas, ça s'appelle vraiment comme ça, regarde »_.

Elle lui fit signe de s'écarter pour pouvoir être bien en face de l'ordinateur. En un clic, elle se connecta et les messages s'affichèrent sur l'écran. Aram reprit les commandes pour tenter à nouveau de forcer les barrières du site mais en vain. La Conciergerie, plus encore que le reste du site, était une véritable forteresse.

 _« Elle doit avoir une équipe de hackers qui bosse pour elle, c'est pas possible ! »_ , pesta Aram, peu habitué à ce que les problèmes informatiques lui résistent.

La protection ultra élevée du site lui aurait paru beaucoup plus compréhensible s'il avait su que derrière l'Arlésienne se cachait une ingénieure en biotechnologies particulièrement brillante, qui n'avait donc pas eu le moindre mal à enterrer ses secrets dans les entrailles de la Conciergerie.

 _« Cela ne veut pas dire que l'on est de retour à la case départ »_ , le rassura Liz, _« j'ai pris le temps de lire tous les messages postés par les membres et parmi eux, j'ai pu retrouver les sept meurtrières, dont Vanessa Hardgrave »_.

 _« C'est donc cette Conciergerie qui fait office de plate-forme de recrutement »_ , résuma Harold Cooper.

 _« En effet »_ , confirma Liz, _« les personnes se présentent et l'Arlésienne en déduit qui sera assez manipulable pour commettre un meurtre. D'une certaine façon, elle se comporte en profiler, mais pour le compte du crime »_.

 _« Ce que je me demande »_ , ajouta Ressler, _« c'est à quoi sert de savoir tout ça si l'on n'arrive pas à accéder à l'organisation interne du site ? »_.

 _« Je suis inscrite »_ , lui rappela Liz avec un sourire en coin, _« ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais je pense que c'est aussi loin qu'on pourra aller. Je sais ce que l'Arlésienne veut, et je vais le lui donner. Il ne restera plus qu'à attendre qu'elle morde à l'hameçon »_.

Si l'Arlésienne ne se décidait, Liz allait faire en sorte de l'intéresser au point qu'elle ne pourrait pas ne pas la contacter. Elle rédigea alors une série de messages laissant largement sous-entendre son admiration pour Reddington et son envie d'approcher un jour l'homme qui la fascinait tant. Là encore, elle dut réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas à affabuler. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle était consciente de la facilité avec laquelle Red parvenait à la captiver. Elle espérait que cela transparaitrait assez dans ses écrits. Même si elle ne le savait pas encore, ces nouvelles manifestations étaient exactement ce qu'attendait l'Arlésienne, qui les lut à haute voix à Killian.

 _« Parfait, c'est parfait ! »_ , s'exclama-t-elle, jubilant, _« regarde-moi tous ces petits appâts, disséminés çà et là pour que je morde à l'hameçon »_.

 _« Pauvre enfant »_ , poursuivit-elle sans paraître ennuyée le moins du monde, _« elle ne se doute pas qu'en réalité, c'est moi qui l'attire dans mes filets »_.

Et il est vrai qu'Elizabeth Keen ne se doutait de rien. Elle était persuadée de son plan allait marcher. Dans un sens, il marchait à la perfection, mais c'était uniquement parce que l'Arlésienne le voulait bien et ça, Liz ne le savait pas. Ainsi, son visage se para d'une expression satisfaite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'un message privé venait de lui être envoyé. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle appela l'équipe, qui la rejoignit autour de son bureau encombré.

 _« Voyons ce que me veut cette… MBR »_ , annonça Liz en lisant le nom de l'émetteur.

 _« Des initiales, tu crois ? »_ , suggéra Samar.

Liz hocha la tête. C'était probablement le cas. Cette femme mystérieuse ne leur facilitait pas du tout la tâche. Un prénom aurait déjà été un début mais non, il fallait qu'ils se contentent de trois lettres qui pouvaient signifier tout et son contraire. Heureusement, la suite du message, bien que brève, s'annonçait plus prometteuse.

 _« Lizzie, si vous êtes intéressée par un petit travail qui pourrait vous amener à vous faire connaître de Ray, contactez-moi au numéro suivant et je vous enverrai de plus amples informations »_.

S'en suivait le numéro concerné et un post-scriptum demandant à ce que le contact se fasse par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone prépayé. Liz jeta un œil vers Aram, qui haussa les épaules :

 _« Je sais ce que tu vas me demander mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Vu la protection qui entoure le site, le numéro ne mènera à rien »_.

Et en effet, il ne put rien en tirer. Entre temps, Liz s'était vue confier un des nombreux téléphones prépayés que le FBI conservait pour les cas où les agents devaient effectuer une mission sous couverture. Pour l'utilisateur non averti, il n'y avait aucune différence entre ces appareils et ceux que l'on pouvait acheter au supermarché du coin. Cependant, l'agent qui s'en servait le savait muni d'une balise GPS, ce qui pouvait s'avérer bien utile si la mission tournait mal. Ainsi parée, Liz confirma à MBR qu'elle était intéressée. Cette fois, la réponse de l'Arlésienne fut quasi immédiate. Liz devait se rendre au National Mall à quinze heures, seule et quelqu'un lui fournirait le détail de sa tâche. Liz se doutait qu'elle se voyait remettre exactement les mêmes instructions qui avaient conduit sept jeunes femmes à se transformer en tueuses. Malgré elle, elle frissonna.

 _« Cette femme est diabolique »_ , confirma-t-elle à ses collègues, _« Elle a tout prévu pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à elle et, malgré ça, elle se permet d'être en contact direct avec ses victimes »_.

 _« Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, Keen »_ , lui dit Ressler, devinant ce qu'elle avait en tête, _« On peut très bien envoyer des gars cueillir l'intermédiaire du parc et, avec un peu de chance, il nous balancera le nom de sa patronne »_.

 _« Non. Ce rendez-vous est la seule chance que l'on a et on ne peut pas se permettre de compter sur la chance. J'y vais seule, je récupère les informations et de là, je m'arrangerai pour glaner des renseignements sur elle ou prendre contact directement. Cette femme est prévoyante. Si elle suspecte un coup fourré, elle nous filera entre les doigts »_.

 _« Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule ! »_ , protesta Ressler.

 _« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »_ , lui rétorqua Liz, irritée que tous les hommes dans sa vie la traitent comme une petite fille.

 _« Agents ! »_ , trancha la voix calme de Cooper, _« Keen, vous irez, mais Ressler et Navabi vous accompagneront en civil, prêts à intervenir si les choses s'enveniment »_.

Liz opina, sachant que si elle protestait, Cooper refuserait qu'elle s'y rende. Une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait assise à la même place que Vanessa Hardgrave quelques jours auparavant. Au loin, elle aperçut un jeune homme tenant en laisse un labrador marron regarder dans sa direction. Elle crut un instant qu'il était l'intermédiaire mais il s'éloignait déjà. Peut-être lui rappelait-elle quelqu'un. Sur sa droite, Ressler était installé sur une petite table disposée parmi d'autres devant le camion d'un marchand ambulant. Il sirotait tranquillement son cappuccino en faisant semblant d'être absorbé par le Washington Post. Le cliché du flic épiant le voleur derrière son journal fit sourire Liz mais le fait est que cela marchait plutôt bien. Elle vit aussi Samar qui, un peu plus loin, se mêlait à la foule de personnes faisant leur jogging, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Cependant, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Personne ne vint s'assoir sur le banc à côté de Liz. Personne ne lui remit un dossier sur sa victime. Car la victime de l'Arlésienne, c'était elle. Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, un van noir se gara dans un crissement de pneus. Liz eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir deux bras puissants la saisir et la soulever aussi facilement qu'une plume pour la trainer vers l'arrière du véhicule. Le temps que Ressler et Navabi accourent, il ne restait plus que deux traces de pneus sur la pelouse. L'enlèvement d'Elizabeth Keen n'avait pas pris plus de trente secondes.


	8. Les Jumeaux Fantômes

Reddington était resté parfaitement silencieux pendant que Cooper lui racontait ce qui s'était passé au National Mall. Ce dernier s'attendait à ce que le Concierge du crime soit furieux mais, si c'était le cas, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Ce qui, de l'avis de Cooper, ne constituait pas le meilleur des signes. Une fois les évènements résumés, Reddington se leva de la chaise où le directeur de l'équipe l'avait invité à s'installer un peu plus tôt, et, sans cesser de faire tournoyer son chapeau entre ses mains, quitta la pièce.

 _« Nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver »_ , lui assura Harold depuis le pas de la porte de son bureau, _« je vous le promets »_.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, comme si personne d'autre que lui ne se trouvait là, Reddington se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsque Dembe le vit arriver, il comprit que son ami était dans l'un de ses mauvais jours. Cela ne le surprit pas vraiment. L'humeur de Raymond dépendait du bien-être d'Elizabeth Keen et, en ce moment-même, ce bien-être ne devait pas beaucoup pencher du côté du bien. Sans attendre que Dembe vienne lui ouvrir, Reddington monta dans la voiture et fit claquer la portière, si inhabituellement fort que le gardien du parking tressaillit.

 _« Ramène-moi à l'appartement, s'il te plait »_.

Le ton était calme mais Dembe ne connaissait que trop bien Reddington. Un coup d'œil au rétroviseur intérieur ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait suspecté. Même s'il restait impassible, une veine battait à sa tempe et ses poings étaient serrés. Autant de signes indiquant que l'orage n'était pas loin. Dembe accéléra : il savait qu'il valait mieux que la rage éclate loin de tous, dans le cadre apaisant de l'appartement de Reddington. Une fois qu'il aurait laissé toute la colère s'en aller, il pourrait alors décider d'un plan d'action. Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée, la tempête s'abattit et Dembe s'installa à son puzzle le temps qu'elle passe. Un bruit cristallin provenant de la chambre à coucher lui apprit qu'un objet n'avait pas survécu. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Quacky, un petit canard en cristal dont Raymond et lui avaient fait l'acquisition un peu par hasard lors d'une vente aux enchères à Hong Kong. Le palmipède trônait depuis lors sur le manteau de la cheminée et les deux hommes avaient fini par s'y attacher. Dembe était en train de regrouper plusieurs pièces semblant former une partie de la barre du bateau qu'il devait reconstituer lorsque Reddington réapparut dans le salon. Malgré lui, Dembe ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il laissa malgré lui échapper un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que les fragments de verre brisé qui jonchaient le sol étaient de couleur verte – Quacky était transparent – réaction que Reddington ne manqua pas de remarquer.

 _« Dembe, je n'ai pas touché au canard, il va bien »_.

Dembe sourit, ce qui amena Reddington à se dérider.

 _« Je suis désolé pour tout ça »_ , poursuivit-il en désignant les débris d'un geste de la main.

Il faisait à présent les cent pas dans la pièce, son ton devenant plus dur chaque fois que ses pieds frappaient le sol.

 _« Quelle bande d'incapables ! »_ , fulmina-t-il, _« En plein jour, un endroit qui grouille de monde, deux agents hyper entraînés en civil pour la surveiller, et personne n'est capable d'empêcher quoi que ce soit ! »_.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré, celui qui était assez éloigné de la fenêtre pour déjouer les tentatives d'un éventuel sniper mais en même temps suffisamment proche pour que les rayons du soleil puissent l'éclairer et le chauffer. À côté se trouvait une petite table de chevet sur laquelle étaient posés un cendrier en faïence et un cadre photo, dont il se saisit. De son havre de papier glacé, une Elizabeth Keen qui n'avait pas plus de quinze ans lui renvoya un sourire figé. Reddington passa un doigt le long du verre, comme s'il lui essayait de lui caresser les cheveux à travers la vitre.

 _« Je suis désolée, Lizzie »_ , murmura-t-il, _« J'aurais dû être avec toi, j'aurais dû te protéger. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te retrouver. Je te le promets. Et contrairement à Harold Cooper, mes promesses valet quelque chose »_.

Il reposa le cadre un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu puis se leva. Dembe l'imita, comprenant que l'heure de reprendre les affaires avait sonné. Alors que l'unité quadrillait les alentours du National Mall dans l'espoir d'obtenir une description des kidnappeurs ou de leur véhicule, Reddington avait déjà plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur eux à ce sujet. S'il n'avait rien dit pendant le compte-rendu de Cooper, il en avait tout retenu et avait tout de suite reconnu le mode opératoire des jumeaux Hartwig. Bien que loin derrière les frères Pavlovich, Gunther et Gustav n'en étaient pas moins connus pour leur habileté en matière d'enlèvement. Si discrétion et rapidité étaient bien les deux qualités non seulement requises mais surtout les plus recherchées pour ce genre de travail, les deux frères excellaient en particulier dans la seconde. En trente secondes, ils étaient arrivés puis repartis, ce qui leur avait valu le surnom des Jumeaux Fantômes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dembe conduisait Reddington vers un entrepôt désaffecté qui lui appartenait. Ce dernier avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'à son arrivée, les frères s'y trouvent déjà. En effet, la camionnette de Stan les attendait devant la porte.

 _« Stan, quel plaisir de te revoir ! »_ , s'exclama Red en descendant de la voiture, _« Comment va madame ? »_.

 _« À merveille, Raymond. Tu le saurais si tu passais un peu plus souvent à la maison ! »_.

 _« Mea culpa, j'ai été très occupé ces temps-ci, mais je n'oublie pas l'invitation »_.

 _« J'espère bien ! »_ , répliqua Stan avant de reprendre sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, _« Je te les mets où ? Comme d'habitude ? »_.

Red acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Stanley Quinn entreprit de décharger son coffre. La plupart du temps, celui-ci était encombré par du matériel de pêche ou par les courses de la semaine mais aujourd'hui, les paquets dont il avait la charge étaient deux hommes de trente-trois ans, pour l'heure plongés dans un sommeil profond. Stan ayant la carrure d'un enfant de douze ans, personne ne le soupçonnait et c'est ce qui le rendait si redoutable.

Lorsque les deux frères se réveillèrent, ils étaient inconfortablement assis sur une chaise métallique, une large bande de scotch gris maintenant leurs poignets et chevilles liés. Face à eux se tenait Raymond Reddington.

 _« Messieurs ! Ravis de voir que vous êtes aussi doués pour vous faire kidnapper qu'à… et bien, kidnapper. Je suis très intéressé par votre dernier travail »_.

Les Hartwig gardèrent le silence, ce qui ne surprit pas Reddington.

 _« Allons, c'est impossible que vous ne vous en rappeliez pas. Hier après-midi, National Mall ? Non, toujours rien ? Bon, si ça ne vous revient pas de ce côté-là, tentons autre chose. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié Elizabeth ! Une fois que vous avez posé les yeux sur elle, elle est inoubliable, c'est un fait ! Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout, là. Et ça, ça ne va pas. »_.

Lorsqu'il reprit, plus aucune trace de plaisanterie ne se retrouvait dans la voix de Reddington. Si des intonations avaient pu tuer, les deux hommes seraient morts sur le champ.

 _« Vous savez qui je suis. Peut-être que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui est la femme que l'on vous a demandé d'enlever, alors permettez-moi de vous éclairer un petit peu. Elle s'appelle Elizabeth et elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Si vous ne savez pas grand-chose, vous savez au minimum que je ne recule devant rien pour les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Et quand il s'agit d'Elizabeth, je peux vous assurer que je ne laisse rien m'arrêter. S'il faut que je vous rafraichisse la mémoire, j'y parviendrai, d'une façon ou d'une autre »_.

Reddington savait qu'il tenait le bon bout. Il devinait la nervosité des jumeaux aux fines rigoles de sueur qui leur dégoulinait des tempes. S'il avait eu plus de temps, il aurait pu les faire craquer simplement en parlant. Au pire des cas, il aurait eu à utiliser quelques techniques de torture militaires. Mais il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de batailler. Avant que quiconque ne réalise ce qu'il avait en tête, il avait dégainé son 9mm et deux balles avaient transpercé Gustav Hartwig. Gunther, dont le visage était constellé de gouttes du sang de son frère, hurla. Reddington le saisit alors par les épaules et le secoua.

 _« Gustav a exactement vingt minutes avant de se vider de son sang. Si vous me dites ce que je veux savoir, Dembe ici présent se chargera de le conduire à l'hôpital où il pourra être sauvé. Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous présenter l'autre alternative ? »_.

 _« Killian Edison »_ , s'empressa de crier Gunther, espérant que plus il parlerait vite, plus son frère aurait des chances de s'en sortir, _« l'homme que nous avons rencontré s'appelle Killian Edison. Il nous a donnés l'heure, le lieu et une photo de la fille. On l'a prise, on a détruit son portable et on l'a lui a remise. C'est tout ce qu'on sait, je vous jure que… »_.

La détonation le fit taire ses serments à jamais. Reddington laissa les deux frères agonisant, sachant que leur fin était proche. Si tant est qu'ils existent, les jumeaux étaient sur le point de devenir de véritables fantômes.

 _« Appelle Mr. Kaplan »_ , lança Red à Dembe, _« Je sais où aller »_.


	9. Dans les ténèbres

Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper son arme mais elle fut incapable d'atteindre le holster accroché à sa ceinture, côté droit. De fait, elle ne portait plus ni holster ni ceinture, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. Elle était allongée sur un lit _king size_. Quiconque l'avait amenée ici ne lui avait laissé que le strict minimum, à savoir son débardeur blanc et son jean noir dont les poches avaient été vidées. Ses bras nus étaient reliés aux barres de la tête de lit par deux paires de menottes. Bien que sachant que c'était peine perdue, elle tira dessus de toutes ses forces, espérant que par le plus grand des hasards, ses entraves décideraient de prendre leur jour de congé et cèderaient d'elles-mêmes. Ses efforts furent d'autant plus vains qu'elle se sentait encore toute engourdie, sensation offerte par les frères Hartwig. Condamnée à ne pas bouger, elle s'efforça de reprendre son calme et de se concentrer afin de faire un état des lieux. À sa droite, une petite table en bois toute simple constituait le support d'une lampe de chevet pour l'heure éteinte. À sa gauche, une armoire sommaire se dressait, touchant presque le plafond. En face d'elle, incrustée des murs recouverts de papier peint pourpre, se trouvait une porte, qui semblait en chêne massif. Le reste de la décoration se composait d'épais tapis aux motifs orientaux étalés sur le sol et de tableaux de peintres méconnus attendant tristement une gloire qui ne viendrait jamais dans leurs cadres en verre. La pièce n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple chambre d'amis qui, bien qu'entretenue, semblait ne pas avoir souvent servi. Peut-être était-ce là un signe que le maître ou la maîtresse de maison était quelqu'un de solitaire. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'esprit à se perdre en conjectures. Il lui semblait que la pièce baignait dans le brouillard. Or, bien que les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre fussent tirés, une certaine clarté émanait de dehors. Était-ce le soleil ? Était-ce la lune ? Était-ce un lampadaire ou les phares d'une voiture ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Même si la pièce avait été éclairée de toutes parts, elle aurait toujours eu l'impression de nager dans les ténèbres. Le tranquillisant continuant de faire effet, elle somnola, dérivant vers des contrées peuplées de cauchemars insaisissables. Le cliquetis de la porte mit fin à ses rêveries et, lorsque celle-ci s'entrebâilla, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

 _« Lizzie, vous êtes réveillée. Parfait »_.

En s'entendant appeler « Lizzie », Elizabeth crut un instant que c'était Reddington qui l'appelait ainsi mais non, c'était impossible. D'autant que c'était une femme qui venait de parler. Cette dernière apparut dans son champ de vision et Liz put enfin mettre un visage sur celle que, d'instinct, elle savait être la mystérieuse MBR. L'Arlésienne.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ , murmura-t-elle, encore trop faible pour articuler.

 _« Vous savez qui je suis »_.

 _« Je vous connais sous le nom de MBR, mais cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes »_.

 _« Vous pouvez m'appeler Moira. Moira Blackthorne »_.

 _« M pour Moira. B pour Blackthorne. R pour quoi ? »_ , s'enquit Liz.

 _« À votre avis ? »_.

Il fallut à Liz quelques secondes pour réaliser mais, une fois qu'elle comprit, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. La moquerie ne fut pas au goût de Moira, qui la gifla. Liz sentit un goût de métal lui emplir la bouche, comme si c'était son propre sourire qui s'était mis à saigner. Elle comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de jouer l'innocente. Moira savait très bien qui elle était.

 _« Très bien, Moira Blackthorne-Reddington »_ , reprit Liz en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe, _« que me voulez-vous ? »_.

 _« Vous vous permettez de faire la maligne alors que vous n'avez même pas deviné pourquoi je fais ça ? Quel genre de flic êtes-vous ? »_.

 _« Vous savez que je travaille pour le FBI. Vous m'avez espionnée depuis que j'ai envoyé ces messages à la Conciergerie, je suppose. Vous savez que l'on enquête sur vous et sur votre petit fan-club pathétique. Ceci est votre façon de me dire d'abandonner et, si je persévère, vous ferez en sorte de me faire abandonner »_.

 _« Oui… et non »_.

Moira s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sur Liz un regard compatissant, comme si elle était désolée qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre la réelle signification de ses actes.

 _« Lizzie, je… »_

 _« Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça »_ , l'interrompit Liz d'un ton sans appel.

 _« Elizabeth »_ , reprit Moira, un instant décontenancée par cette interruption, _« je me fiche du FBI et de ce que vous pouvez avoir sur moi. Au contraire, je suis bien contente que vous ayez trouvé tout ça. Mais c'est parce que c'est vous en particulier qui l'avez trouvé. Vous, Elizabeth Keen. La Elizabeth Keen. Celle de Raymond Reddington »_.

La vérité frappa Liz comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse. L'Arlésienne avait utilisé sept jeunes femmes pour attirer l'attention de Reddington. Et cela avait marché, encore plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Reddington ne s'était pas contenté de la pourchasser ou d'envoyer ses sbires s'occuper d'elle. Il avait mis le FBI sur sa piste, et pas n'importe quelle équipe du FBI. L'équipe de sa protégée. Cela avait été une erreur monumentale de sa part mais une aubaine inouïe pour Moira. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de lui donner la définition d'un miracle, c'est probablement cette histoire qu'elle aurait raconté. Cette huitième femme était celle qui précipiterait sa rencontre avec Raymond, et c'était lui-même qui la lui avait remise sur un plateau d'argent.

 _« Vous comprenez, maintenant, Elizabeth. Vous comprenez pourquoi vous êtes ici »_.

 _« Je sers d'appât »_.

 _« Exactement »_.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Liz ressassant ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Moira se préparant à ce qu'elle savait être l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie.

 _« Il y a toutefois une chose que je ne comprends pas »_ , interrogea Liz, _« Pourquoi cette fixation sur Raymond Reddington ? »_.

 _« Vous ne comprendriez pas »_ , répondit Moira d'un ton dédaigneux.

 _« S'il y a bien une personne susceptible de vous comprendre, c'est bien moi »_ , la corrigea Liz.

Avant que Moira ne puisse répliquer, Liz continua sur sa lancée, le sédatif qui coulait encore dans ses veines agissant comme une sorte de sérum de vérité. Elle raconta ce qui, à son avis, pouvait conduire une femme à admirer un homme comme Raymond Reddington. Ce n'était pas seulement la façon qu'il avait de vous regarder quand vous entriez dans une pièce, ni ses histoires rocambolesques que vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de croire. Ce n'était pas seulement sa voix qui semblait forgée dans le mystère et le pouvoir, ni l'élégance inimitable qui se dégageait de ses costumes impeccables. C'était tout cela à la fois, et plus encore. Raymond Reddington vous fascinait par le simple fait qu'il était Raymond Reddington.

 _« Très touchant, Liz. Et véridique, je dois l'admettre »_.

 _« Je vous avais dit que je comprendrais »_.

 _« Alors vous comprendrez tout aussi aisément que je ne peux plus reculer aussi près du but »_.

Le ton s'était à nouveau fait menaçant. Plus aucune trace de compréhension ne venait habiller les mots prononcés par l'Arlésienne. Elle était redevenue MBR, la femme prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs. La femme qui s'était à un moment donné perdue dans ses fantasmes et qui n'avait pas pu retrouver le chemin vers la lumière. La seule lueur qui l'animait à présent était celle de la folie.

 _« Lizzie, je vais vous détacher pendant un court instant. Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas vous débattre »_.

Elizabeth acquiesça mais lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic qui lui indiqua que sa menotte droite venait de s'ouvrir, elle tendit le bras pour se saisir de la lampe qu'elle avait à ses côtés. Si elle parvenait à réussir son coup, elle pouvait assommer Moira. Cependant, cette dernière s'était préparée à ce que Liz réplique et le coup de poing qu'elle lui asséna la rabattit sur l'oreiller, sonnée. Moira en profita pour terminer son travail. Elle venait de changer les liens de Liz pour des sangles telles que l'on en trouve dans les hôpitaux, lorsque le malade présente un danger. C'est à ce moment précis que Liz réalisa qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit médicalisé. Cette fois, Moira répondit d'elle-même à ses interrogations.

 _« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez appris durant vos investigations, mais je suis ingénieure en biotechnologies. Pour dire les choses très simplement, je m'y connais en virus, bactéries et autres choses charmantes dont vous ne voudriez pas vous approcher de trop près. Cependant, Lizzie, je suis navrée, mais la suite de mon plan implique que vous fassiez connaissance avec le virus H10N8, que j'ai modifié rien que pour vous. Quand Ray l'apprendra, parce qu'il l'apprendra, combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il s'écoulera avant qu'il ne vienne vous sauver ? »_.

Là-dessus, Elizabeth vit la seringue scintiller dans la clarté extérieure, avant de sombrer à nouveau.


	10. Killian Edison

_« Hé, tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ? »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Killian Edison ne prêtait guère attention à ce qui l'entourait et n'avait pas vu la vieille dame qui arrivait en face de lui, la bousculant légèrement.

 _« Je… excusez-moi, madame »_ , bredouilla-t-il maladroitement, _« je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? »_

Nancy eut un petit pincement au cœur devant l'air penaud du jeune homme. Il lui rappelait Trent, son petit-fils. Toujours dans la lune, celui-là ! Mais au fond, c'était un bon garçon. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait bien et chacun poursuivit son chemin. L'esprit du coursier était préoccupé par l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Pour cause, ce dernier émanait de Raymond Reddington. Lorsqu'ils avaient eu à traiter ensemble par le passé, Killian avait toujours eu affaire à des hommes de main, jamais au Concierge du crime lui-même. Dans le milieu, chacun savait que si Raymond Reddington prenait la peine de décrocher le téléphone pour vous parler directement, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses : soit il avait une très haute estime de vous, soit vous veniez de commettre une erreur fatale et, malheureusement, Killian savait quelle alternative s'appliquait à lui. Il l'avait compris à l'instant même où il avait reconnu qui était en train de lui donner rendez-vous dans un centre commercial de la ville. La peur qu'il avait eue en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur s'était brièvement dissipée à la mention du lieu de rencontre. Tout puissant qu'il était, Reddington n'oserait rien tenter dans un bâtiment gardé et rempli de témoins potentiels. Cependant, il lui était immédiatement revenu à l'esprit que Moira venait de lui ordonner de faire kidnapper Elizabeth Keen au National Mall, l'un des plus grands parcs de la ville, sorte de Central Park washingtonien, et ses craintes réapparurent au galop.

C'était surtout cet enlèvement qui le tracassait. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il avait laissé Keen avec Moira et voilà que Reddington en personne le contactait, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis des mois. Killian n'était pas le genre de personne à croire aux coïncidences et à la beauté ou à l'horreur du hasard et à ce moment-là plus qu'à tout autre, il aurait juré que tout cela n'avait rien de fortuit. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Rencontrer Reddington était peut-être dangereux, refuser de le faire était suicidaire. C'est accompagné de ce terrible pressentiment, dont il n'était pas arrivé à se défaire pendant les deux kilomètres qu'il venait de parcourir, qu'il atteignit le lieu fixé par Reddington, à savoir un petit café coincé entre un magasin de jeux vidéo et une agence de voyages. Une demi-douzaine de tables en plastique d'un vert criard, toutes vides, étaient disposées devant le comptoir, empiétant sur l'allée centrale. Killian s'assit à celle qui se trouvait la plus exposée aux regards, précaution certes infime mais malgré tout rassurante. Il commanda un café à la serveuse, ravie de voir son premier client de l'après-midi. Depuis que la nouvelle boulangerie à la française s'était installée au deuxième étage, les clients avaient déserté, abandonnant lâchement bagels et muffins au profit de ces diaboliques croissants.

En touillant nerveusement le breuvage fumant, Killian se mit à scruter les environs. Pour l'heure, les boutiques étaient plutôt calmes. Un petit garçon d'environ sept ans arriva en courant devant la vitrine où étaient exposées les pâtisseries et se colla devant un beignet recouvert de sucre cristallisé, avant que sa mère ne vienne le déloger. Malgré lui, Killian sourit. Il avait à peu près l'âge de ce gamin-là lorsqu'il avait perdu son insouciance. Il secoua la tête. C'était il y a bien longtemps et il avait d'autres choses à penser, la question qui le taraudait était la suivante : Reddington allait-il venir en personne ? Comme il le constata bien vite, ce ne fut pas le cas. Un homme se présenta au comptoir et paya une part de brownie à emporter. En passant près de Killian, il fit mine de laissa tomber son portefeuille puis, en se relevant, lui dit tout bas à l'oreille :

 _« Comptez jusqu'à vingt, payez et suivez-moi »_.

Killian s'exécuta, jeta deux billets de un dollar sur la table et se leva. L'homme mystérieux marchait à grands pas : de ce fait, il avait déjà assez avancé et Killian dut presser le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur ouvert au public. S'il avait été soulagé de voir que Reddington n'avait envoyé qu'un simple émissaire, Killian était de moins en moins tranquille en réalisant qu'ils descendaient vers le sous-sol du magasin. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait arriver aux portes de l'Enfer. Ils débouchèrent dans le parking souterrain où les attendait une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées. Killian monta à l'arrière et la voiture démarra. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire la conversation, au cas miraculeux où tout ne serait que pure coïncidence, mais son interlocuteur n'était pas loquace et il se tut bien vite. Mieux valait ne pas trop en dire. Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture s'immobilisa. En sortant, une odeur fétide de poisson emplit les narines de Killian et manquèrent de lui faire rendre le café qu'il venait d'avaler, ses nausées étant autant dues aux senteurs putrides qu'au constat qu'on l'avait amené sur les docks. Rien de bon ne se passe jamais sur les docks. Il sentit une main de fer lui agripper le bras droit comme une serre et il se fit ainsi guider vers un hangar. La peinture écaillée et les tâches de rouille qui le recouvraient permettaient de conclure qu'il était désaffecté depuis de nombreuses années. En effet, le port avait été rénové cinq ans auparavant et toute la zone dans laquelle le hangar avait été construit s'était retrouvée sans utilité, même si personne n'avait jamais songé à la détruire ou à lui trouver un autre usage : elle avait juste été abandonnée.

L'intérieur empestait tout autant et Killian se demanda pourquoi, de tous les endroits reculés de la ville, Reddington avait choisi juste celui-là. Il remarqua que deux chaises avaient été déposées au centre de l'entrepôt et, sur l'une d'elle, il reconnut la silhouette du Concierge du crime. Celui-ci s'adressa d'abord à son homme de main.

 _« Mike ! Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? »_.

Killian crut qu'il parlait de lui mais le dénommé Mike tendit à Reddington la poche en papier kraft qui provenait du café. Reddington s'en saisit, l'huma et poussa un soupir satisfait.

 _« Quel arôme ! Pas suffisant pour camoufler cette affreuse odeur de sardines mais enfin… »_ , déplora-t-il avant de se retourner vers Killian, _« Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils arrivaient à faire des brownies si divins alors que tout le reste est simplement infâme. J'espère que vous n'avez pas tenté leur cheesecake. Bon sang, rien que d'y penser me fait frémir »_.

Malgré sa position, Killian ne put que confirmer que le café n'était pas excellent. Reddington gloussa et entreprit de manger. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ces familiarités mettaient Killian mal à l'aise. Cependant, elles ne durèrent pas beaucoup. Cinq minutes plus tard, le brownie avait disparu, et avec lui la sympathie de Reddington.

 _« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, M. Edison »_ , annonça-t-il d'une voix grondante comme le tonnerre, _« Je sais que vous êtes la taupe de mon organisation et que vous êtes en lien avec la femme que je nomme l'Arlésienne »_.

Killian déglutit avec difficulté. Même s'il avait eu la folie de rester optimiste jusqu'au bout, et il ne l'était pas, il était à présent certain que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Il essaya néanmoins de feindre une ignorance totale mais Reddington ne marcha pas et le ton qu'il employa le dissuada de recommencer. Il savait que Reddington avait appris ce qu'il savait sur son compte des Jumeaux Hartwig et la rumeur courait depuis la veille que ces derniers venaient de passer de vie à trépas. Killian était terrifié mais, comme il réussit à l'annoncer à l'aide de tout le courage qui lui restait, il ne trahirait pas Moira.

 _« Je peux vous comprendre »_ , concéda Reddington, _« qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour la femme qu'on aime ? C'est pour ça que je vais vous proposer un marché. Vous parlez et Moira aura la vie sauve. Vous vous taisez et lorsque je la retrouverai – parce qu'avec ou sans votre aide, je la retrouverai – disons que personne n'aimerait être à sa place »_.

Killian savait le dilemme face auquel il se trouvait. Sauver Moira, c'était la trahir. Il savait aussi que Raymond Reddington était un homme de parole : quel que soit le choix qu'il ferait, il s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il avait promis. En espérant au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi il faisait ça, Killian révéla l'adresse de l'appartement de l'Arlésienne.

 _« Vous n'allez rien lui faire, hein ? »_ , demanda Killian, qui céda à la panique en voyant Reddington se lever.

 _« Et je tiendrai parole, mais je n'ai rien dit par rapport à vous », répliqua ce dernier en sortant une arme de sa veste._

 _« Attendez, attendez ! »_ , hurla Killian, _« je ne vous ai pas tout dit ! Pour être sûr que vous veniez, Moira… elle est ingénieure, vous savez. Alors elle lui a injecté un virus… H10N8, je crois. En temps normal, c'est juste une forme de grippe mais Moira l'a modifiée pour la rendre super agressive. J'ai pas tout compris, mais ça a l'air sérieux, comme truc ! Du coup, maintenant, c'est genre l'Ebola des grippes quoi ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'l ne doit plus lui rester beaucoup de temps, à votre copine, alors n'en perdez pas à me flinguer ! »_

Face à la mort, Killian avait tenté le tout pour le tout et il fut le premier surpris de voir que cela avait fonctionné. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Reddington et à Elizabeth, et encore plus pour ce qu'il lui avait fait à elle. Mais il avait réussi à faire comprendre à Reddington que le temps de la jeune femme était compté et qu'il allait devoir choisir entre la sauver ou se venger.


	11. H10N8

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes au virus pour se propager après l'infection et Liz avait très vite ressenti toute sa puissance. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu la grippe, elle avait neuf ans. Sam s'était alors arrangé pour prendre trois jours de congé afin de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Ils passaient leurs journées sur le canapé à regarder des dessins animés ou à jouer aux cartes. Il ne se levait que pour lui apporter ses médicaments et lui préparer la soupe au poulet et au curry dont elle raffolait tant. Lorsqu'elle n'avait plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts, il l'attirait contre lui, déposait un baiser sur son front et lui disait que tout irait bien. Vingt ans plus tard, Liz aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit là à ses côtés mais elle savait que Sam ne la retrouverait pas. Plus jamais. Et y penser la rendait plus malade que toute autre chose. Peut-être serait-ce elle qui finirait le retrouver ? Au vu de son état de santé, elle considéra que cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier sa température mais celle-ci devait aisément dépasser les 40°C. Son front et ses bras étaient tellement chauds qu'elle aurait presque pu se brûler rien qu'en les touchant. Pourtant, elle grelottait et les deux couvertures qu'elle avait sur elle ne parvenaient pas à calmer ses tremblements. À chaque fois qu'elle battait des paupières, elle devait fournir un effort surhumain pour que celles-ci se rouvrent. Elle eut maintes fois envie de s'abandonner à la torpeur qui l'envahissait et de se laisser gagner par un sommeil profond. Cependant, elle se forçait à lutter, mue par la peur qu'elle avait de ne pas se réveiller. Le sang cognait à ses tempes, comme si une armée de petits boxeurs s'était infiltrée sous son crâne et s'était appliquée à la marteler de coups de poings. Le combat se poursuivait également dans sa poitrine, où chaque inspiration et expiration la déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir son torse s'ouvrir et ses poumons déverser des flots de lave. Toute cette fatigue et toute cette douleur la paralysait. Le moindre mouvement décuplant sa souffrance, elle avait renoncé à bouger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. La question était de savoir qui de la mort ou des secours se présenteraient en premier.

Afin d'essayer d'ignorer la douleur, Liz se mit à penser à son équipe. Avaient-ils trouvé quelque chose à son sujet ? Elle savait que la première idée qu'ils auraient été de tracer le téléphone portable du bureau qu'elle avait emporté avec elle pour sa rencontre au National Mall mais, malheureusement, elle savait aussi que cela serait peine perdue. Les hommes qui l'avaient enlevée le lui avaient pris et l'avaient plongé dans un bac d'acide. Peut-être l'équipe avait-elle été en mesure de les identifier ? Bien que sa mémoire des évènements ne fut pas des plus fiables, Liz tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Elle attendait sur le banc, on l'avait saisie par derrière avant de la soulever et de la trainer dans un van noir. Elle se souvenait du téléphone, de la sensation de piqûre dans son bras puis plus rien. Le noir complet avant la chambre aux murs pourpres et le lit aux draps blancs. Elle sentit une bouffée de rage monter impulsivement en elle. Elle haïssait cette chambre, avec son papier peint affreux et ses bibelots stupides. Elle ne supportait pas d'être enfermée dans une pièce pareille. Même son odeur l'insupportait. C'était un mélange de poussière, de nettoyant bon marché et du parfum de l'Arlésienne. Penser à cette femme ne fit qu'accroitre sa fureur viscérale. Elle l'avait enlevée, droguée, enfermée et probablement tuée. Liz fut alors prise d'un désir irrationnel. Que l'équipe ne trouve rien. Des clous, zéro, _nada_. Quel autre choix auraient-ils alors que celui de se retourner vers Reddington ? Si le FBI trouvait Moira Blackthorne en premier, elle serait arrêtée sur-le-champ. En revanche, si c'était Reddington, c'est une mort certaine et douloureuse qui l'attendait. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Cet accès de colère soudain repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et fit place à une nouvelle sensation. La peur. Liz réalisa avec effroi que la fièvre commençait à la faire délirer. Elle s'était trouvée dans des situations délicates auparavant, elle avait été plus proche de la mort qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais souhaité voir ceux qui lui faisaient face mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Sam l'avait élevée, pas plus que ce n'était de cette façon que ses professeurs lui avaient enseigné le sens de la justice à Quantico. La loi du Talion n'a pas lieu d'être dans les rangs du FBI. Elle savait cependant que ces pensées ne provenaient pas uniquement de sa température élevée. Comme Ressler le lui avait fait remarquer quelques semaines plus tôt, elle se mettait à penser comme Reddington. Et bien souvent elle se demandait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Malgré elle, son esprit dériva vers Red. Dès qu'il apprendrait ce que Moira lui avait fait, nul doute qu'il accourrait en suivant. Mais arriverait-il à temps ? Rien n'en était moins sûr. Une quinte de toux plus violente que les précédentes la fit se soulever avant de la plaquer contre les draps couverts de sueur. Sa gorge était tellement irritée par ses suffocations que du sang se mêlait à sa salive. Ses courbatures et sa migraine lui donnaient la nausée. Liz sentit son esprit divaguer à nouveau. C'était comme si elle essayait de retenir sa conscience, mais celle-ci lui filait entre les doigts. Elle se sentait comme un funambule marchant au-dessus du vide sur un fil de plus en plus étroit et instable. Elle pouvait basculer à tout moment et plonger dans ce néant impliquait de ne jamais pouvoir refaire surface. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, son courage et son envie de vivre, elle parvint à se promettre que cette chambre étriquée ne serait pas son tombeau.

Ses dernières pensées conscientes furent pour Reddington. Il ne fallait pas seulement qu'il la retrouve. Elle avait encore assez de conscience pour lui faire confiance à ce sujet, d'autant qu'elle savait que Moira voulait qu'il la retrouve. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps. À temps pour qu'on puisse la soigner, la sauver. À temps pour qu'elle puisse au moins lui dire une première et une dernière fois à quel point il comptait pour elle. Liz était terrifiée. Elle se sentait partir et n'avait plus assez de force pour résister. Elle avait l'impression de nager à contre-courant dans une mer déchaînée. La sueur dans laquelle elle baignait lui faisait l'effet de l'eau salée. Elle pouvait entendre le vent hurler et les vagues immenses s'abattre sur le rivage. Elles cognaient, cognaient, cognaient. Soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, Liz comprit que les coups sourds qu'elle entendait ne provenaient pas de son hallucination. Quelqu'un était en train d'enfoncer la porte de l'appartement.


	12. Moira Blackthorne

Enfin. Après toutes ces années. Il se dressait là, enfin, devant elle. Ses traits avaient changé mais il était toujours reconnaissable. Son costume trois-pièces gris perle, sa cravate assortie, ses chaussures noires cirées avec soin, sa montre suisse de haute précision, son chapeau anthracite posé sur son crâne. Habit par habit, Raymond Reddington se dessinait devant Moira et tout ce qu'elle voyait comblait ses désirs. Tout à l'exception du revolver 9mm qu'il braquait sur elle, debout au milieu de ce qui, quelques instants auparavant, était encore une porte d'entrée.

 _« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça, Ray »_ , dit Moira en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

La voix de l'Arlésienne troubla Reddington. Il la reconnaissait et, autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, ce n'était pas possible. Son esprit préoccupait devait la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vu le nombre de femmes qu'il côtoyait par an, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu ce timbre si particulier, tout comme il était sûr que le nom de Moira Blackthone ne lui était pas familier. Il se donna une minute pour examiner la femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Grande et élancée, ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés tombaient en cascade sur son épaule. Elle était drapée d'une longue robe rouge qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou. Malgré les circonstances, Red se surprit à la trouver magnifique et quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment.

 _« Je vous connais »_ , avança Red, baissa légèrement son arme tandis qu'il s'approchait.

 _« En effet »_ , confirma Moira sans parvenir à masquer la joie qu'elle éprouvait de voir que Reddington se souvenait d'elle, _« Arlington. Noël 1985. Vous étiez capitaine de vaisseau, à l'époque. Mon mari était vice-amiral »_.

Red fouilla dans sa mémoire. En 1985, le vice-amiral était… comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Conrad Houston. La cinquantaine, bedonnant et une épaisse barbe blanche qui, associée à sa personnalité joviale, lui avait valu le surnom de vice-amiral Père Noël. Elle lui avait parlé de Noël, justement. Elle ne pouvait parler que de l'arbre de Noël de l'US Navy qui se tenait chaque année à Arlington. Reddington repartit trente ans en arrière dans sa vie et il se revit en face de son ancien supérieur, un verre de vin chaud à la main. Fortement éméché, Conrad l'avait présenté à sa femme avant de repartir vers les petits fours, au grand désespoir des cuisinières qui n'arrivaient pas à suivre la cadence de son appétit féroce. Reddington s'était alors retrouvé seul en face d'une très belle jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, si belle qu'il s'était demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec ce vieux briscard de Conrad Houston. Il se rappelait à présent où il avait entendu sa voix pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle avait tendu une petite main frêle vers lui et s'était présentée sous le nom de Moira. Il avait alors pris sa main dans la sienne, avec autant de soin que s'il avait risqué de la lui casser au moindre contact, et l'avait invité à danser avec lui. C'était précisément ce moment qui n'avait cessé d'hanter Moira depuis trois décennies. Ce moment où le capitaine de vaisseau Raymond Reddington avait glissé un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, et l'avait entraînée sur la piste. Elle pouvait encore sentir le contact de la paume de sa main dans la sienne, voir le sourire qu'il lui adressait chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, entendre les blagues idiotes qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille et auxquelles elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure à jamais mais il n'avait duré que le temps d'une chanson. À la suivante, elle avait retrouvé pour cavalier son balourd de mari, avec son uniforme étriqué tâché de sauce et son haleine empestant le vin, réalité si brutale qu'elle en était venue à se demander si sa danse avec Reddington n'avait pas été qu'un rêve de son esprit emprisonné dans un mariage misérable. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle et elle s'était extirpée de l'étreinte maritale pour s'effondrer sur une chaise. Elle avait désespérément scruté la salle à la recherche de l'homme qui avait ravi son cœur, son corps, son esprit et son âme mais il était déjà reparti, la laissant seule, brisée par la vie malheureuse qui était la sienne et le spectre de la vie heureuse qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

 _« J'ai juré de vous revoir et je ne vous ai jamais oublié. Vous ne m'avez pas facilité la tâche en disparaissant du jour au lendemain mais j'ai persévéré. Je vous ai retrouvé. Je vous ai retrouvé et je me suis promis que je trouverai un moyen de rentrer dans votre organisation »_.

 _« Il y en avait d'autres que de tuer mes partenaires »_.

 _« Peut-être mais cela aura au moins eu le mérite de vous ramener dans ma vie »_.

En vérité, Reddington ne savait pas comment réagir aux révélations de Moira. Lui aussi se souvenait de cette soirée de 1985 mais pas avec autant de précision. Pourtant, curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à lui avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas marquée à ce point. Qu'il n'avait pas agi avec elle différemment de la façon dont il se comportait avec les femmes en général. Que s'il l'avait croisée dans la rue, dans des circonstances complètement différentes de celles qui les amenaient à se revoir aujourd'hui, il ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnue. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'arrivait pas à lui asséner qu'à ses yeux, elle n'avait rien de spécial. Cependant, même s'il comprenait la logique qui l'avait poussée, cela n'effaçait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, et peut-être ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

 _« Si vous tenez tant que ça à moi »_ , ajouta Reddington, pesant chacun de ses mots, _« vous me direz ce que vous avez fait de Lizzie »_.

 _« Je ne peux pas »_.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ , demanda-t-il, craignant déjà le pire.

 _« Parce que si je vous le disais, vous voudriez aller la voir, et je ne peux pas permettre que cela arrive »_.

Reddington se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Killian Edison. Moira avait injecté à Liz une forme élaborée de grippe et, au vu de ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve exposé. Il entreprit alors d'arpenter le salon. Tout en faisant mine de réfléchir, il s'approchait de chaque porte, guettant la réaction de Moira. Lorsqu'enfin, il vit la panique voiler son regard, il se précipita sur la poignée.

 _« Non, Ray ! NON ! »_.

Moira avait hurlé mais c'était trop tard. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, Red était entré. Liz gisait dans les draps de coton, inconsciente. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Red crut qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il referma ses doigts sur le poignet de Liz et sentit avec soulagement son pouls palpiter, lentement mais sûrement. Il garda sa main dans la sienne puis, s'asseyant à son chevet, caressa sa joue de sa main libre.

 _« Lizzie »_.

Liz était perdue dans les méandres de son esprit mais elle l'entendait. Au prix d'un effort considérable, elle ordonna à ses paupières et s'ouvrir. La lumière de la pièce, pourtant quasi-inexistante, l'aveugla, avant de faire place au visage anxieux de Reddington penché au-dessus d'elle. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait retrouvée. Elle était sauvée.

 _« Ray, il faut que vous sortiez immédiatement »_ , prévint Moira d'un ton alarmé.

 _« Je ne partirai pas sans elle »_.

 _« Si vous tenez à moi, vous… »_

 _« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes auxquelles je tiens »_ , gronda Red, toute trace de compassion ayant disparu de sa voix et de son esprit, _« L'une d'elles est dans cette pièce et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas vous »_.

Ce fut alors que Moira Blackthorne comprit que, pendant trente ans, elle s'était bercée d'illusions. Tous ses plans, tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Raymond ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle et il ne le ferait jamais. Il n'était là qu'à cause de cette petite sotte.

 _« Petite sotte certes, mais petite sotte pour laquelle il est prêt à mourir »_.

Elle détestait cette petite voix, déformation de la sienne, qui emplissait ses oreilles et son esprit dans les moments les plus sombres. Elle la détestait parce qu'elle était la voix de la vérité, qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps refusé de reconnaître.

 _« Il sait qu'il risque de mourir, mais il s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'il ferait ça. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il aime »_.

 _« Tais-toi ! »_ , hurla Moira en se prenant la tête entre les mains, _« TAIS-TOI ! »_

Red, préoccupé par l'état de Liz, ne fit pas attention aux cris de Moira, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le tiroir du meuble qui se trouvait à côté de la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Cependant, il vit les yeux de Liz s'exorbiter. Il sentit sa main se dégager de la sienne et saisir le revolver qu'il avait posé sur les couvertures. Il entendit la détonation et se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'Arlésienne s'effondrer, le petit calibre qu'elle tenait à la main s'échappant de ses longs doigts fin avant de percuter le sol.


	13. Une question de vie ou de mort

Moira était étendue sur le sol, ses mains crispées sur son ventre, là où la balle avait déchiré la chair. Une substance rougeâtre et poisseuse se déversait lentement de la plaie, contrastant à peine avec le rouge flamboyant de sa tenue. Sa mort fut assez rapide sans être instantanée, ce qui lui permit de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. La petite sotte avait pressé la détente. Moira devinait l'état dans lequel son virus avait plongé la jeune femme, la rendant à peine consciente de son environnement, de ses faits et gestes. Elle avait tué pour Reddingon non pas de sang-froid : ce n'était pas un meurtre calculé, prémédité, la vie de Reddington contre celle de Moira. Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, ses pensées ne pouvaient être aussi rationnelles. Non, elle avait tué par instinct. C'était son corps et non son esprit qui lui avait dicté la marche à suivre, comme si des capteurs incrustés dans sa peau l'avaient alertée d'un danger imminent menaçant Reddington et que ses mains avaient pris d'elles-mêmes la décision de tirer. Pour Moira, si une personne pouvait agir de telle sorte pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Et si le quelqu'un à sauver était prêt à mourir pour cette personne, cela ne pouvait signifier que la même chose. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Larmes de colère et non de tristesse. Elle avait failli tuer l'amour de sa vie dans un emportement et, ce faisant, elle s'était condamnée elle-même. Surtout, elle devait passer ses derniers instants sur Terre en le voyant s'occuper d'une autre plutôt que d'elle. Il était là, devant elle, comme elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il soit, mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait, c'est qu'il en aimait une autre. Et c'est cette blessure, la blessure de son cœur meurtri constatant que tous ses efforts n'avaient été et n'auraient jamais été qu'en vain, bien plus que celle qui cisaillait son abdomen, qui l'acheva. Dans un dernier soupir, l'Arlésienne quitta la scène.

Plus qu'il ne l'entendit, Reddington devina le dernier soupir de Moira. Il posa les yeux sur la femme et son regard se voila l'espace d'un instant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce que Liz s'apprêtait à faire. Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il comprit qu'elle non plus. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient l'endroit où l'Arlésienne se tenait debout la minute d'avant, comme si elle ne prenait même pas conscience qu'elle était à présent étendue sur le sol.

 _« Est-ce qu'elle est… ? »_

Son interrogation, indice fébrile d'une possible reconnaissance de son geste, resta en suspens. Délicatement, Reddington fit glisser le revolver hors des doigts de Liz et le remit à sa place, dans sa poche. Puis, gardant sa main dans la sienne, il hocha la tête. _« Oui, Lizzie »_ , pensa-t-il, _« elle est morte »_. Autant de mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer à haute voix, dans le silence funeste de la chambre. Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait ni à saisir ni à comprendre, la mort de l'Arlésienne l'affectait. Elle avait fait de nombreuses victimes, avait infiltré son organisation et s'en était prise à Lizzie : il aurait dû la haïr de tout son être et n'avoir qu'un seul regret, ne pas avoir été celui qui presse la détente. Pourtant, à la regarder ainsi, brisée, mille touches de douleur peintes sur son visage, il ressentait un pincement au cœur. Elle s'était perdue parce qu'elle l'aimait. Si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait pu trouver cela flatteur. Mais il percevait que, au fond, il était autant à blâmer qu'elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il parvenait toujours à blesser ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce sentiment de culpabilité ne lui était pas étranger mais, cette fois-ci plus que toute autre, il en ressentait l'effroyable vérité. Moira Blackthorne n'aurait pas dû mourir ce soir-là, et il le savait. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas des choses qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire à Liz : il avait déjà assez fait de mal comme cela. Forçant un sourire rassurant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il affirma à Liz qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et que, ce faisant, elle les avait sauvés. Rien ne servait de l'accabler : dans tous les cas, elle s'en chargerait elle-même une fois qu'elle recouvrerait ses esprits.

Dans l'immédiat, le plus urgent était justement d'emmener Liz se faire soigner. Précautionneusement, Reddington glissa un bras sous sa taille, fit passer l'autre sous ses jambes et il la hissa hors du lit aussi facilement que si elle pesait le poids d'une plume. Laissant l'Arlésienne dans sa demeure de velours pourpre, il passa les portes qu'il avait enfoncées en arrivant et dévala les escaliers. De loin, il cria à Dembe, qui l'attendait devant la voiture, de ne pas s'approcher. Il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure le virus de Moira était contagieux mais il se sentait déjà fiévreux. Cela pouvait n'être qu'une conséquence des événements qui venaient de se dérouler mais il ne voulait faire courir aucun risque à Dembe. Aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, il l'enjoignit d'appeler d'une part Mr. Kaplan et d'autre part Harold Cooper, l'un pour qu'il s'occupe de l'appartement, l'autre de privatiser une aile d'un des hôpitaux de la ville. Il avait à peine fini que Dembe s'élançait déjà, non sans lui avoir souhaité bonne chance auparavant. C'est alors qu'un vieil homme, attiré par les éclats de voix, passa sa tête par la fenêtre, juste au-dessus de Reddington.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce cirque ? »_ , ronchonna-t-il, à la fois agacé par le raffut qui venait de le tirer de sa sieste et intrigué par ce gentleman portant une gamine dans ses bras.

 _« Navré, monsieur »_ , s'excusa Reddington avec un grand sourire, _« les jeunes, de nos jours, sont intenables, vous le savez ! Ma fille fait partie de cette génération d'écervelés ingrats, que voulez-vous ! Et c'est moi qui me retrouve de corvée quand elle finit comme ça ! »_.

Grognant son approbation sur la débauche de la jeunesse, le vieillard regagna son fauteuil. Content de s'en être débarrassé aussi rapidement, Reddington déposa Liz sur le siège passager. Quand il s'assit au volant, un rire fluet échappa à Liz. La dernière chose qu'elle s'entendit lui demander fut de savoir s'il savait véritablement conduire. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, il lui sembla qu'une éternité venait de s'écouler. Tout son corps était en proie aux courbatures mais sa température semblait stable et son esprit éclairci. Son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Reddington était couché dans un lit jouxtant le sien, une perfusion similaire à la sienne scotchée à son bras lui injectant régulièrement le remède contre le poison de Moira. Lorsque l'infirmière chargée de leur suivi entra dans la chambre, Liz la bombarda de questions sur l'état de Reddington.

 _« Ne vous en faites pas pour lui »_ , l'apaisa l'infirmière, _« il a été exposé au virus mais moins que vous. Si vous allez bien, il ira bien aussi »_.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais elle se ravisa et ajouta :

 _« Vous avez eu une chance inouïe qu'il vous trouve aussi vite et vous emmène aussi vite ici. Sans ça, sans lui, votre état aurait été beaucoup plus critique, voire pire. On peut dire que vous avez un ange gardien »_.

Une fois que l'infirmière eut refermé la porte, Liz se retourna vers l'homme qui, effectivement, était son ange gardien. À chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le lui prouver, il le faisait. Malgré sa faiblesse encore grande, Liz se redressa sur son lit et se leva. La tête lui tourna, elle se raccrocha de justesse à la table posée à côté. Un pas après l'autre, elle arriva au bord du lit de Reddington, qui dormait profondément, comme il n'avait pas dormi depuis des années. Elle se glissa à ses côtés, sa main posée sur son cœur, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule. Ainsi lovée, elle le rejoignit au pays des rêves.


	14. Promesses

Quarante-huit heures s'étaient écoulées depuis les événements de la chambre pourpre. Reddington et Liz avaient reçu la visite de l'équipe au complet. Ressler s'était fait un devoir de reprocher à Red de ne les avoir pas tenus au courant de l'avancée de sa petite enquête personnelle, arguant qu'ils auraient pu lui être d'une grande aide, ce à quoi Cooper avait répondu posément que ce qui était fait était fait et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que la santé d'Elizabeth. Aram avait déclenché l'hilarité générale en rentrant dans la chambre avec un grand panier en osier dans lequel il avait tenté tant bien que mal de camoufler une fournée de cupcakes de sa composition, la supercherie se trouvant révélée par l'odeur de vanille et de chocolat qui émanait de sous la couverture qu'il avait jetée sur le dessus du panier. Red et Liz lui étaient néanmoins très reconnaissants de cette attention, autant pour le geste que cela représentait de la part de leur ami que pour le fait de pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose qui n'ait pas un goût insipide. De surcroit, les gâteaux s'étaient révélés divins.

Une fois que le devoir les eut rappelés, Liz et Red se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans la chambre. Reddington était parfaitement remis, le virus n'ayant pas eu le temps de se propager dans tout son organisme. L'équipe médicale n'avait cependant pas voulu le laisser rentrer chez lui, préférant le garder sous observation quelques jours encore. Quand bien même auraient-ils été enclins à le faire sortir, Reddington aurait refusé. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Liz toute seule même s'il savait, au fond, qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Son état de santé restait encore fébrile et un peu de compagnie – sa compagnie, de préférence – ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Ayant reçu la bénédiction d'Harold Cooper et du directeur de l'hôpital pour sortir de la chambre – l'un comme l'autre ne pensant pas que quiconque des résidents ou du personnel de l'hôpital n'aille reconnaître dans le patient de la chambre 173 l'un des ennemis publics du pays – Reddington proposa à Liz de l'accompagner se promener dans la cour, ce que la jeune femme accepta avec plaisir.

La cour n'était pas très vaste. À l'arrière du bâtiment, elle consistait en une longue allée de graviers qui s'étendait jusqu'à une fontaine et qui séparait deux vastes rectangles de pelouse verte sur lesquels étaient disséminés quelques bancs. Pour l'heure, aucun d'entre eux n'était occupé et le jardin était désert. Dehors, malgré un soleil rayonnant, l'air était encore frais. Sa première inspiration causa à Liz une quinte de toux, ses poumons étant encore fragilisés par leur rencontre avec le virus H10N8. Reddington lui proposa de la reconduire à l'intérieur mais elle refusa : elle avait besoin de s'aérer. Prenant appui sur le bras qu'il lui offrait, elle se fixa comme objectif de parvenir jusqu'au banc qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre la porte et la fontaine, soit à environ deux-cents cinquante mètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait. En temps normal, le trajet ne lui aurait pris que très peu de temps. Aujourd'hui, elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à faire l'aller-retour sans suffoquer en chemin. Elle se mit à avancer et Reddington cala son pas sur le sien. Les premiers mètres, ils restèrent silencieux. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Liz évoqua ce qui la préoccupait.

 _« Quand vous m'avez porté jusqu'à la voiture… vous avez dit que… enfin, j'ai cru entendre que vous disiez que j'étais votre fille. Est-ce que c'est… ? »_

 _« Vrai ? »_ , termina Reddington, _« Non, Lizzie. Je ne suis pas votre père. Ce vieil homme se demandait simplement pourquoi nous faisions tant de bruit et j'ai inventé cette histoire sur le tas pour éviter qu'il ne pose trop de questions. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que vous étiez ma petite amie »_.

 _« Pourquoi pas ? »_ , pensa Liz, sans oser le dire tout haut, sans se douter qu'en son for intérieur, Reddington s'était posé la même question.

Ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse pour quelques instants, avant que Liz ne brise à nouveau le silence.

 _« Vous vous souvenez, au début de cette histoire, quand vous nous avez annoncé que Vanessa avait tué pour vous ? Sur le moment, je m'étais dit que c'était prétentieux de votre part. Enfin, plus prétentieux que d'habitude »_.

Devant la mine renfrognée que prit Reddington, elle dut lui rappeler, non sans y ajouter une pointe de malice, qu'il n'était pas vraiment un modèle de modestie.

 _« Toujours est-il »_ , reprit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux, _« que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, de tuer pour vous, en fin de compte »_.

 _« Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à le faire »_ , s'excusa-t-il.

 _« Il le fallait. C'est elle ou vous »_.

Sur ces paroles, Liz finit par atteindre le banc. Épuisée, elle s'assit pour reprendre son souffle, Reddington s'asseyant à ses côtés. En face d'elle, la baie vitrée tenant lieu de porte d'accès au parc reflétait l'éclat du soleil sur ses panneaux transparents, ce qui la fit cligner des yeux. S'habituant à la réverbération, elle put discerner l'essaim de médecins, infirmières, patients et visiteurs qui grouillait dans le hall. Le personnel passant avec des chariots de plateaux-repas lui annonça que l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Lorsqu'elle en fit la remarque à Reddington, affichant malgré elle une moue grimaçante, celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir, autant pour la faire rire que pour approuver son estimation des repas qui n'avaient rien d'hospitalier.

 _« Dès que l'on sort d'ici »_ , lui affirma-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, _« je vous invite à dîner »_.

Leur attention fut attirée par le bruit des portes coulissantes qui s'ouvraient. Une silhouette vêtue de noir, mains dans les poches, casquette enfoncée sur la tête, s'avançait à grands pas vers eux. Après plusieurs coups de fil infructueux, Killian Edison était finalement parvenu à dénicher l'endroit où Reddington avait emmené l'agent Keen. À la voir, si près de lui, enfin, son sang se mit à bouillonner. Elle avait tué Moira. Sa Moira. Et cela sans que Reddington ne s'y oppose.

 _« Vous m'aviez promis »_ , assena Killian d'une voix blanche, _« Vous m'aviez promis que si je vous disais où la trouver, vous ne feriez pas de mal à Moira. Vous m'avez fait cette promesse. Et vous l'avez brisée. Vous l'avez laissée mourir. Vous l'avez laissée se vider de son sang sans même vous soucier de ce qu'il pourrait advenir d'elle. Et ensuite, vous avez fait en sorte de ne laisser aucune trace d'elle. Je ne sais pas où Mr. Kaplan l'a emmenée. Vous m'avez trahi, vous l'avez trahie et vous ne me laissez même pas la consolation d'avoir un endroit où me recueillir. Je vais vous le faire regretter, Raymond Reddington »._

Killian sortit l'arme de sa défunte compagne, dernier souvenir qu'il tenait d'elle, de sa poche et s'apprêta à tirer. Reddington reconnut en lui le regard d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre, qui n'a à l'esprit que la vengeance. Alertés par le coup de feu qui venait d'éclater, les agents de sécurité de l'établissement se précipitèrent au dehors et ceinturèrent Killian avant que celui-ci ne se remettre à tirer. Elizabeth se tenait au-dessus de Reddington, appuyant de toutes ses faibles forces sur la plaie béante qui trouait sa poitrine. Killian avait voulu se venger en enlevant à Reddington ce que Reddington lui avait enlevé. Ce dernier ayant compris, il s'était interposé, prenant ainsi de plein fouet la balle destinée à Liz.

 _« Red »_ , sanglota-elle, _« vous ne pouvez pas me laisser, vous ne pouvez pas mourir »_.

 _« Lizzie »_ , souffla-t-il, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour poser sa main sur la sienne, _« Vous venez de me dire que ce n'est pas difficile de tuer pour moi. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il est encore plus facile de mourir pour vous »_.


	15. Si proche

_« Il ira bien »_.

C'était tout ce que Liz avait entendu des paroles du Dr. Templeton. Le reste, c'était Ressler qui avait dû le lui répéter une seconde fois. La balle avait atteint Reddington à la poitrine. Elle avait causé quelques dommages sérieux entrainant une perte de sang assez conséquente mais elle était ressortie sans encombre et n'avait touché aucun organe vital. Il avait aussi eu beaucoup de chance de se trouver dans l'enceinte-même de l'hôpital, ce qui avait permis de stopper l'hémorragie assez rapidement et de l'emmener en quelques minutes au bloc. Son bras devrait être immobilisé pendant plusieurs semaines et il aurait quelques difficultés à respirer pendant quelques jours mais il s'en sortirait sans aucune séquelle, à l'exception d'une fine cicatrice de cinq centimètres de long. Autant d'informations que le chirurgien avait résumé en « Il ira bien » au début de ses explications, devant l'air mort d'inquiétude qu'affichait Liz. Elle était tellement pâle lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmené en salle d'opération que son infirmière avait cru que la grippe était revenue s'installer en elle. Tout le temps qu'il se faisait opérer, elle n'avait pas dit un mot, priant pour que le médecin ne revienne pas avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Reddington. Pour elle ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre, mais surtout pas pour elle. Ressler avait attendu avec elle, s'occupant de la réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit autorisée à regagner la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Reddington.

Lorsqu'elle entra, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle le voyait étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle pouvait discerner sous sa blouse un épais pansement de gaze blanche qui lui recouvrait l'épaule. En silence, Ressler, qui était resté sur le seuil, referma la porte et s'éclipsa. Liz s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main valide de Reddington dans la sienne. Ce simple contact dut le toucher jusqu'au fin fond de ses rêves puisque, l'instant suivant, il clignait des yeux.

 _« Bonjour, Lizzie »_ , dit-il d'une voix faible.

 _« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

 _« Vieux »_ , grimaça-t-il, _« mais pas si mal que ça, étant donné les circonstances. Et vous ? »_.

 _« Je… je ne sais pas vraiment »_ , dit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de refouler les larmes qui se pressaient au bord de ses paupières.

 _« Hey, ne pleurez pas »_ , la rassura-t-il, _« Je vais bien. Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement »_.

Cette remarque la fit sourire. Elle renifla puis se tamponna les yeux avec sa manche. Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment sans se parler, avant que Reddington ne demande ce qu'il était advenu de Killian.

 _« La police l'a arrêté, il va être mis en examen pour tentative de meurtre »_ , l'informa-t-elle.

 _« Bien »_ , répondit Reddington, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien eu de bien dans toute cette histoire.

 _« Vous savez »_ , continua Liz, la fièvre combinée de sa grippe et des évènements de l'après-midi la faisant parler plus qu'elle ne l'aurait consciemment voulu, _« Je comprends son geste. Il aimait cette femme plus que tout et je l'ai tuée. Enfin, je veux dire… si c'était vous qui étiez mort, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose »_.

 _« Je sais »_.

Reddington dégagea sa main de celle de Liz pour la poser sur ses cheveux. Liz se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. C'était comme si le fait qui les avait fait se rencontrer toutes ces années auparavant brûlait désormais dans tout son être. La sensation ne fit qu'empirer lorsque Reddington fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et la laissa là, attendant son accord implicite ou non pour aller plus loin. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir le pas et à se pencher vers lui lorsque trois coups brefs se firent entendre à la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Dembe, les bras chargés de plusieurs poches de plastique blanc provenant, à en croire l'odeur qui en émanait, d'un traiteur chinois. Comme si elle avait été électrocutée, Liz se redressa d'un bon, le visage empourpré. Reddington, lui, fit comme si rien n'avait été interrompu. Dembe, trop occupé à se demander comment il allait réussir à ouvrir la porte sans tout faire tomber, ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

 _« Merci beaucoup, Dembe. Lizzie, je vous avais dit qu'une fois sortis d'ici, je vous inviterais à dîner. Comme, apparemment, quelqu'un quelque part ne veut pas que je sorte d'ici, j'ai demandé à Dembe d'amener le restaurant à nous. Entre nous, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Si je vous avais montré l'endroit d'où viennent ces plats, vous n'auriez pas voulu y toucher. Pourtant, je peux vous assurer que personne ne sait faire un porc au caramel comme Tao ! »_.

Pendant que Reddington parlait, Dembe avait posé les barquettes sur la petite table de chevet Reddington et l'avait rapprochée de telle façon que Liz et Reddington puissent manger en se faisant face. S'il n'avait rien remarqué au moment où il était rentré dans la chambre, Dembe devinait à présent que ces derniers n'attendaient rien d'autre que d'être tout seuls. Ainsi, après que Reddington l'eut à nouveau remercié, il se retira. Reddington et Liz se retrouvèrent alors à nouveau seul à seule. Ce fut alors à ce moment précis qu'ils mesurèrent à quel point les évènements de ces derniers jours les avaient rapprochés. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'un an, pourtant c'étaient ces quelques jours qui les avaient fait comprendre à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, et plus encore. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, repas qui, comme l'avait annoncé Reddington, avait été divin, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent à nouveau, naturellement.

 _« Lizzie »_ , demanda Red, _« l'autre jour… je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé ou non, mais je crois que vous êtes venue vous allonger à côté de moi »_.

 _« Oui, je l'ai fait »_.

 _« Vous voudriez bien recommencer ? »_.

Pour toute réponse, Liz lui fit signe de se pousser et grimpa à ses côtés. Il passa son bras autour d'elle, sa main venant se refermer sur sa taille. Instantanément, Liz se sentit plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle sut que ce sentiment ne la quitterait plus jamais.


End file.
